The Powerpuff Girls: Trinity
by The Purple Meanie
Summary: Before the 2016 reboot, (or, by the time you're reading this, after) here's this faux sequel series to give you your healthy dose of Chemical X! Each chapter is its own episode; with plenty of old faces returning, as well as new ones, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup will have a lot to do to save Townsville, and all before bedtime!
1. Season 1: Episode 1

Episode 1: Crusader 'Toonist

**The city of Townsville: **Yet another summer break has just about come and gone for the children; soon, many will start school for the very first time, others are starting their first year without school, and for others, it's the beginning of a brand new year; especially for the Powerpuff Girls! But, as they're growing older, the girls will have to go through their school career without their beloved teacher from kindergarten: Ms. Keane.

On the last day of summer break, after having their dinner with the Professor, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew to their teacher's house to say their goodbyes. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently on the porch. Ms. Keane emerged from her house with the brightest smile on her face when she saw her former students,

"Why, if it isn't my young ladies! You're growing up so fast!" she greeted. But, the Powerpufff Girls hung down their heads,

"School won't be the same without you..." Blossom lamented.

"Why can't you start teaching the first-graders now?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"No teacher could ever replace you!" Buttercup sighed. Ms. Keane laughed, and motioned the girls to step inside the house. The sisters sat in the seats at a table.

"As much as I'd love to be able to teach at a higher grade level," the teacher began, "I don't think I'm moving out of my position anytime soon. You're going to have many teachers as you go through the years, some will be okay, some may not, and others will be better teachers than I'll ever hope to be. It's just another little thing you have to leave behind along the way to adulthood."

The Powerpuff Girls nodded silently. Then, Ms. Keane asked, "You've been registered already, right? Do you know who your new teacher is?" The sisters thought for awhile; Blossom responded,

"Um, his name's... Mr. Tremblay." Ms. Keane's eyes widened, and she pressed her body against her chair,

"Great."

"What, you don't like him?" Buttercup asked.

"I haven't spoken to him often," Ms. Keane explained, "He... well, let's just say he's very vocal about his opinions. He's not the best at keeping them to himself during school hours."

"Is he a bad teacher?" Bubbles fretted.

"I shouldn't be bad-mouthing him in front of his new students," Ms. Keane chuckled, "The last thing I'll say about him is: he'll get off topic. A lot. So, if he get's too off the subject, just remind him of what he's supposed to be doing, alright?"

"Okay!" the sisters said together,

"We'll keep in touch, right?" Blossom asked Ms. Keane as they were about to go back outside.

"Of course, girls." With that, the Powerpuff Girls began their flight home. They came into their house and played video games for a few hours. Returning to their school-year bedtime, the Professor had to shut off the TV and tuck his anxious daughters to bed. The girls tried to imagine what their new year at school would be like before finally drifting off to sleep.

...

Instead of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the Powerpuff Girls would be attending Pokey Oaks Elementary School, the sister school, where they would be from 1st grade to 5th grade. On this day, the Professor drove his daughters to school.

"School's gonna get harder, isn't it?" Buttercup grumbled.

"Of course," the Professor answered, "But, don't get too nervous, Buttercup, they'll ease you into the new things." Utonium parked his car and the family walked into the lobby of the school, where dozens of parents tried to calm down their nervous children. "See? There's your classroom over there," the Professor pointed at a room at the end of the hall. He hugged the girls and left the building.

Taking a deep breath, the Powerpuff Girls shuffled to their classroom, Room 5, and stepped inside. Assaulting their eyes were posters of different cartoons hanging on the walls, some they recognized, like _Looney Tunes_, and others they didn't have a clue about, like something called _Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures_; the posters did not go well with the standard educational material in the classroom.

The sisters got their first good look at their new teacher, Mr. Tremblay, sitting at his desk. He looked much younger than he was, though, he was sixty. He had pretty normal features, except when he turned his head towards the girls, they realized the lens of his glasses were opaque, making the eyes behind them impossible to see.

Mr. Tremblay frowned as soon as he saw the Powerpuff Girls, who immediately knew something about them annoyed him; but, he said,

"You don't need to remind me. You gotta be excused when the Mayor calls; there's name tags at your desks." The girls stared at their new teacher before going to their assigned seats. They began to observe the students who gradually flooded the classroom.

"_Ugh! _We gotta spend another year with Mitch Mitchelson?!" Buttercup groaned, referring to an annoying kid from kindergarten as he walked into the classroom. They waited for a while, and when everyone had found their desks, after all the parents had left, Mr. Tremblay finally stood up and introduced himself,

"Alright, I'm Mr. Tremblay. I'm what the staff calls, 'The Radical.' Now, I don't consider myself one, but I don't follow the lesson plans to a T, and that makes the staff a little uncomfortable. For the first day, I want to do an activity to help us get to know each other a bit." The children's eyes lit up and they whispered to each other with excitement. Mr. Tremblay tapped a ruler on his desk to quiet down the students.

"Here's how it works," Mr. Tremblay announced, "You have to get into groups of at least three people. I'm a studio executive, and you're all up and coming animators; each group will come up with an idea for an animated show that you'll pitch to me, the studio executive. Everyone will have until after lunch to come up with their idea, and you'll pitch your show to me after lunch."

The class grew so quiet, you could almost hear a cricket chirping. The teacher sat back down at his desk and leaned back, "All I ask is that you put your best effort into it. Don't hold yourself back, I'll listen to any idea you have. It's not for a grade, but I'm still rating it." The class awkwardly got up from their seats and bunched into groups, the Powerpuff Girls immediately grouping with each other, along with their friend, Robin Snyder.

It took a while for anyone to start talking, but once they got the hang of the activity, Blossom almost had to shout to converse with her sisters and Robin,

"Bubbles, Robin, whatever we come up with, you draw it down. Anybody got any ideas?" Buttercup grinned widely and flailed her arms around,

"I got one!" she giggled maniacally, "It's a _bazillion _years in the future after a nuclear war wiped out most of the human population; but, aliens arrive and give the survivors super-human powers so the last humans can fight to gain control of the Earth to repopulate it! I call it... _The Omega Wars!" _Bubbles raised her hand when her sister was finished, and she described her idea,

"Um, I know! A fairy kitten lives in an enchanted forest, and we follow her adventures helping the magical animals of the forest, and along the way, everybody learns some environmental messages. It's called _Fairy Kitty Fiona and Friends._" Finally, Blossom proposed her cartoon,

"I'm going for something way out there," she explained, "In my show, _Wanderer, _our main character wanders around a barren wasteland, and she encounters some interesting things along the way. The audience will keep guessing: is she dead? Does everyone she meet represent an aspect of her mind? Is this the world after the end? You're supposed to figure that out by yourself, and there's no dialogue."

"Why?" asked her sisters and Robin,

"Because, no dialogue makes it even more artsy!" The Powerpuff Girls began to argue over whose idea was the best, and after a while, they turned to Robin, "Do you have any ideas, Robin?" Blossom asked her,

"No."

"Then, you be the one to vote whose idea is the best!" Buttercup challenged Robin. The girl blushed and twiddled her thumbs,

"Oh, I like everybody's idea! But, um, I was thinking, Mr. Tremblay probably likes artsy stuff; so, he'll probably like Blossom's idea the best." Right away, Blossom began instructing Bubbles and Robin on what the characters would look like, how the backgrounds should be, to color in the lines, and so on. Buttercup just sulked and observed her group members silently.

The lunch bell rang at long last, the students almost having to be pried away from their creations. They hurriedly ate their lunches and rushed back to their class when they were all finished. The groups got into a line as Mr. Tremblay sat back down at his desk,

"Alright, the way this works is each group will have five minutes to describe the fundamentals of their show, and I, the studio executive, will decide if your idea's worth having a pilot episode produced." The kids gasped in delight, but sighed when Mr. Tremblay added, "And, no, I'm not actually making a pilot for your show." Mitch Mitchelson's group went first.

He and his group detailed their show called, _Bringing Home the Bacon with Benny and Quinn__; _but, Mr. Tremblay interrupted them suddenly after only a minute,

"No, no, no! You know what you're doing wrong? Your taking a page out of all those shows with the two male protagonists who have the same personality and go on psychedelic adventures. It's been done to death by now, if I can't tell the difference between the main characters, especially if they're unlikable, why should I watch more than one episode?"

Mr. Tremblay continued this pattern of pointing out every mistake with each group's idea, getting particularly annoyed every time a group had an idea based on anime. So, the groups became less and less enthusiastic about presenting their idea when it was their turn. _I just know Mr. Tremblay will love my idea, _Blossom thought to herself, _It's completely different from everyone else's._

Finally, it was the Powerpuff Girls and Robin's turn, Blossom and Buttercup explained the setting and characters while Bubbles and Robin showed off each drawing. But, Mr. Tremblay cleared his throat in the middle of their presentation, silencing the group.

"It's different, I'll give you that," the teacher admitted, "But, there's one major issue: I can't tell the personality of your main character, she's too non-distinct," he pointed at Bubbles' drawing of the main protagonist.

"Uh, well, I-uh," Blossom stammered, "You're kind of supposed to figure that out with the people and places she encounters."

"Your designs don't tell me a thing, it's too subdued, do you want your viewers to fall asleep from boredom?" Mr. Tremblay asked. The group just stared at him, trying to say something back; but, they silently grabbed the papers and began heading back to their desk. Mr. Tremblay leaned down and whispered to the Powerpuff Girls, "I need you three to stay behind when school ends. I need to talk to your father."

The rest of the day was spent silently reading, the heroines nervously wondering what they did wrong to warrant staying after school ended. At one point, Mr. Tremblay called someone on the phone, and the girls could tell he was speaking to the Professor, "Hello, Mr. Utonium, uh, listen, I need you to come to the school after everyone's let out, I need to speak to you with your daughters... no, no! It's not like that, I'll explain when you get here... alright, thank you."

When the bell rang, the sisters enviously looked on as the kids burst out of the classroom, Robin sympathetically waved to them as she left. The Powerpuff Girls and the teacher were the only ones left, Mr. Tremblay stared at the girls behind those opaque glasses. At four-o-clock the Professor stepped into the room and shook hands with the teacher,

"Have a seat," Mr. Tremblay said, gesturing to a chair beside his desk. He looked at the Powerpuff Girls and called out to them, "Come closer, this involves all of you." The girls timidly rose from their seats and, with their arms behind their back, did as they were told. Mr. Tremblay sat back down at his desk, and let out a long sigh, "Mr. Utonium, your girls have a serious problem."

"What do you mean?" the Professor grunted, the Powerpuff Girls held their breath and blushed. Mr. Tremblay clasped his hands together,

"I understand that your girls are triplets. But, I get the feeling that they're the same body with different colored clothing and hairstyles, along with the basest personality differences to tell them apart." The Professor stared at the teacher, horrified,

"Are you insulting my daughters?!" he tried to contain his growing fury.

"Of course not!" Mr. Tremblay laughed, "This is constructive criticism! I can tell you're a smart guy, a lot smarter than most other dads I've met. I'm helping you to improve your daughters!"

"_Improve?" _The Professor shot out of his seat, "Sir, I'll have you know that when I'm through speaking to the staff, you'll be out of a job!" Mr. Tremblay shook his head,

"Tsk, tsk; so be it. No one understands the good I'm trying to do for the world. It may take a lot to change the zeitgeist, but it's even harder to bring it back to what it used to be."

"I've had enough of your nonsense!" Utonium grabbed his daughters hands and they were about to leave the classroom, when an ear-peircing _crash _from the outside made the family look back out of the window at the skyscrapers of Townsville, where something massive was stomping around within the city.

"Looks like the Powerpuff Girls need to save the day again," Mr. Tremblay noted, "If you don't mind, I'd like to see you girls in action; I just want to see how you handle the monsters of the week." The Powerpuff Girls hesitated, but they picked up Mr. Tremblay and the Professor and flew out of the school. As they grew closer to the city, the heroines realized who was terrorizing Townsville.

Their arch nemesis, Mojo Jojo, was inside another one of his giant robots, blasting the streets with a canon attached to one of the arms, but he wasn't alone; the dreaded demon, HIM, rode on the right shoulder of the mechanical beast, hurling fireballs at the buildings. And the creature Fuzzy Lumpkins chased the innocent bystanders on the ground with his rifle in hand. The three villains stopped their rampage when they spotted the Powerpuff Girls,

"Ah, we were wondering when you'd show yourselves!" HIM greeted,

"Finally, at long long last, we shall commence another battle between the forces of good and evil, the Powerpuff Girls versus I, Mojo Jojo, who has brought reinforcements, backup villains to assist in the destroying of our shared enemies!" Mojo announced from inside his machine.

"We're gonna git you girls this time!" Fuzzy boasted. The Powerpuff Girls set down their father and teacher, and they retorted,

"Bring it!" the heroes and the villains began running closer to each other; but, Mr. Tremblay rushed out in between the fighters with an ecstatic face and waved his arms at the villains,

"Hold up! I want to get a closer look at you!" Everyone halted, irritated. HIM jumped off the robot and Mojo emerged from inside the robot,

"Who is it that dares to interrupt this showdown, risking his life by jumping straight first into a battle field?" the simian screeched at the teacher. Mr. Tremblay's grin widened, and he began howling with laughter, almost falling to the ground,

"Beautiful, just beautiful!" he cried. The sisters stared at the confused Professor, and the villains stared at each other, puzzled, "The unique personalities, the distinctive voices, the _political incorrectness of your designs!_"

"Huh?" Mr. Tremblay turned around and scowled at the Powerpuff Girls,

"You've failed at everything if your villains are more interesting than the heroes!" Mr. Tremblay scolded, "It's clear to me now: I'll get nowhere by sticking with these boring protagonists. To make this world the way I want it to be, I'm siding with the bad guys!" He turned to the villains excitedly and explained to them, "I'm not hiding my powers anymore, just watch and you'll see what I really am!"

He pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it from his pocket, delightfully saying, "I knew this costume would come in handy eventually!"

"Mr. Tremblay!" Utonium shouted, "What are you doing?" The teacher put the paper on the ground underneath his feet. Then, he pulled the sides of the paper up his body, the paper being far more elastic than possible. He continued this until the drawing of the paper completely covered his body, and finally, he let go when the paper went over his head. He now wore a black trench coat with black gloves and shoes; his entire head had been replaced with a cartoonish fox mask. In one hand he wielded a large lance.

The Powerpuff Girls snapped out of their shock and leaped towards Mr. Tremblay, the Professor stared on nervously. Mojo, Him, and Fuzzy sat down in front of Mojo's robot.

"Should we go get the girls while they're distracted?" Fuzzy inquired his fellow villains.

"It is not right, completely unfair!" Mojo grumbled, "This newcomer is hogging the spotlight, leaving us, the main antagonists of the episode, in the sidelines!"

"Let's watch the show for today," HIM proposed, "This may be an interesting fight." Mr. Tremblay ran from the Powerpuff Girls at an inhuman speed, rolling out of the way as they tried to swoop down and tackle him. He made it to a poster of a festival that would be coming to Townsville. To the heroes' shock, Mr. Tremblay peeled off the illustration of the Ferris Wheel as it were a sticker.

The Powerpuff Girls flew closer to Mr. Tremblay, who was using his hands to stretch out the Ferris Wheel. The girls were almost a hair length away from Mr. Tremblay, who had managed to stretch the Ferris Wheel to make it as tall as the triplets put together. He sent it rolling towards the girls, who screamed as the Ferris Wheel barely missed them. However, Buttercup had managed to grab onto the wheel,

"Thank you, Mr. Tremblay!" she laughed as she hurled the object towards her teacher. To everyone's surprise, Mr. Tremblay had stretched out his lance in that time to make it extremely long, and wider as well. He used the lance to slow down the Ferris Wheel when it hit the ground and started to roll towards him. Before the Ferris Wheel could stop, the Powerpuff Girls took this opportunity to grab the distracted Mr. Tremblay and grip him tightly so he couldn't move.

They threw the teacher onto the ground, Bubbles taking his lance away from him. Mr. Tremblay groaned,

"I'm out of practice... but, no matter what happens to me, I'll stop at nothing until I make my perfect world, I can't stop."

"Why not?" asked Blossom,

"If you hadn't guessed by now, I'm no ordinary human. I go from world to world, every time I die on one, I'm sent to another one. For who knows how long, I go to one world, die, go to another one, rinse and repeat. But, some day, I'll break out of this cycle, and I'll recreate the world the way I see fit." No one said anything more. The police arrived, arresting Mr. Tremblay and taking off his costume.

The Utoniums and the other villains watched as Mr. Tremblay was driven away from the premises inside the police car.

"Looks like you'll be spending the year with a different teacher," the Professor remarked,

"Maybe Ms. Keane can fill in!" Bubbles cheered, and her sisters squealed in agreement. They turned around to look at the villains, who jolted and pleaded,

"Wait, wait!"

"Looks like we've got some unfinished business!" Blossom huffed. The Powerpuff Girls happily fell back to their routine of beating up their rivals.

**And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to: The Powerpuff Girls!**


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Fuzzy Market

**The city of Townsville: **There's so much to do, and so little time... Whether it's seeing movies, visiting an art gallery, hanging out in the park, there's never _not _anything going on at any moment. There's the obvious things to do, but for some activities, you gotta dig a little deeper...

The Powerpuff Girls had survived their first week of school, content that their kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane, had stepped up to replace the former first-grade teacher, but that's a whole different story entirely. The sisters slept in that Saturday morning until 9 o'clock, having to drag themselves after bed so they wouldn't sleep until noon. Half-asleep, they slogged down the stairs, still in their pajamas.

Professor Utonium was finishing up making waffles for each of the girls,

"Well, good morning!" he greeted, and his daughters grunted their reply. The aroma of the breakfast helped awaken the sisters, so it wasn't long before they were completely alert. As they were eating, Blossom asked her Dad,

"So, are we doing anything today?" the Professor rubbed his hands together with an excited expression on his face,

"As a matter of fact, yes," he responded, "Even with all the malls, stores, and all of those places to buy your needs and wants, I think you girls are old enough to appreciate something different, something more... antiquated." His daughters looked up at him, puzzled. He went on, "On the other side of Townsville, there's a really neat place called a 'flea market.'"

"_Ew!_" the Powerpuff Girls retorted in disgust,

"It's not like that!" the Professor laughed, "There's no fleas... at least, I hope not."

"Then, why is it it called a flea market?" Bubbles inquired,

"Many of the vendors sell old or used items, but others sell plenty of new things," the Professor reassured the girls. The sisters sunk into their chairs, unsure of what to say. "It's something different, I know; but, I think you'll have a lot of fun, at the very least we should find some interesting things." Utonium pointed out. The girls perked up a bit and nodded. They got up and proceeded to make their bed and get dressed. Before leaving the room, Blossom picked up the little purse containing the girls' birthday money.

They came down the stairs again and the Utoniums went outside and into the Professor's car. As he drove out of the suburbs, the Professor rambled on and on about his youth at the flea markets, "Townsville was a lot smaller back in my day, so nearly everyone went to the flea market at some point, especially the weekends. Since it's Saturday, there's no doubt it'll be crowded, but if you visited the market on a Saturday when I was _your _age..."

The Professor literally had to drive to the other side of Townsville to get to the flea market, which was almost outside of the city; as a result, it took almost an hour for him to reach the parking lot, and almost ten more minutes just to find a parking spot. Eventually, the four made it up the hill to where the outside vendors were. "Ah, it's hardly changed since I last came here!" the Professor sighed dreamily.

Any negative thoughts the Powerpuff Girls had about going to the flea market, located at a building called the Townsville Fairgrounds, vanished as the family observed the different items shown off. Many of the sellers had come from all over the state and beyond, such as some Mennonites, in the hopes of selling things such as hand-carved furniture, carpets, artwork, and unlimited other items.

The Powerpuff Girls hovered over to a booth which sold handmade soaps and candles. The sisters sniffed the melting pot of aromas that came from the candles,

"Ooh, this one smells like gingerbread!"

"I think this one's lavender!"

"Lavender smells like dirty socks to me, _this one _is the best: vanilla..." Blossom took out five dollars from the purse, and purchased the candles they wanted from the woman. Buttercup held the bag they were given, and they regrouped with the Professor, who'd been looking at a box of DVDs,

"Bought something already?"

"Yep!"

"Well," the Professor chuckled, "Before you spend all of your money, let's go inside and look at the booths." They walked past the rest of the outside vendors and squeezed inside the building. Much to the girls' dismay, the bulk of the crowds were indoors, making the chatter of the people all the more loud; the girls were thankful they could just stay above everyone's heads.

"I can hardly hear anything!" Buttercup complained,

"Honestly, I'm glad so many people still come here!" the Professor had to shout his response, "This warehouse is one of the oldest buildings in Townsville!" The people moved through the aisles very slowly, meaning the Powerpuff Girls constantly had to stop in midair so they wouldn't be too far from the Professor, the humidity of the air only tired out the girls even further. Despite the uncomfortableness of it all, the sisters and the Professor constantly found interesting items they'd never find in any other store, some of the things they saw almost made it seem like they were in the past.

Regardless, what was to be a simple trip to discover the things of yesteryear was nearly ruined by an unexpected buyer that stood out in the crowds. When the Powerpuff Girls first caught a glimpse of him near the food court, they rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't imagining things. But, sure enough: the antennas, the pink fur, the imposing figure; Fuzzy Lumpkins just so happened to be in the same place as the Powerpuff Girls, which was very unusual for the creature, who usually only left his property if he was provoked to do so.

The sisters let out a gasp and tried to squeeze into the crowd on the floor, but it was too late; Fuzzy had already spotted them,

"Powerpuffs?!"

"Fuzzy Lumpkins!" The crowd pushed into each other, trying to get away from Fuzzy, who was stomping towards the girls with his teeth and fists clenched. The enemies locked onto the others' eyes as Fuzzy grew closer. Just as Fuzzy was raising a fist in the air, the Professor stepped in between him and his daughters,

"Now, now, let's not start a fight indoors," the Professor said hurriedly, "We have no reason to face off against each other today, so, why don't we just leave each other to do our own thing?" The enemies still retained eye contact with each other, but they loosened up, "So, Fuzzy..." the Professor tried to change the subject, "What brings you here?" Fuzzy gripped the banjo he was carrying the whole time tighter,

"Joe here's been lonesome these past few weeks," the creature explained, "We're here to find him a sweetheart!" The Powerpuff Girls and their father stifled a laugh, but, they let him go his way. The girls eyed Fuzzy Lumpkins until he turned a corner. The family tried to erase the encounter from their minds as the crowds resumed to go about their shopping.

The Utoniums managed to find more things to buy: the Professor bought a lantern, Blossom found an old board game, Bubbles chose some jewelry, and Buttercup got DVDs of obscure action movies. Satisfied, they were just about to take all their items outside when dozens of people from within the crowds pushed each other again to get out of the way,

"There's gonna be a fight!"

"That pink thing should be banned from entering the city limits!" The Professor instructed his daughters,

"I'll take everything to the car, just go check what's happening!" The Powerpuff Girls flew back inside the warehouse, but, not so fast as to damage any of the items as they went. They found Fuzzy Lumpkins, his face red, leaning over and looking at a seller dead in the eye,

"What do you think you're doing..." started Blossom,

"Fuzzy..." continued Bubbles,

"Lumpkins!" finished Buttercup. Yet, the creature ignored the triplets hovering just a few feet away, not even looking at the people, who were now running away from the area. Along with the banjo he brought with him, Fuzzy was holding another one that looked almost exactly like the other. Fuzzy, instead, was having an argument with the man at the vendor.

"Listen, pal," the man was saying exasperatedly, "You're not allowed to leave the fairgrounds with an item without purchasing it first, it's just common sense!" Fuzzy snapped back,

"I'll say it again! Joe needs to get to know this gal before he thinks 'bout spending the rest of his life with her! That's just common sense"

"You're insane!"

"_Wut did you just call me?!_" Fuzzy's overalls began to rip as he grew in size, the PPGs could almost see foam seething from between his teeth; this man had provoked him; and, in Fuzzy's eyes, he would have to pay. The Powerpuff Girls scrambled to think of a peaceful way out,

"Hey, mister! We'll pay for the banjo!" Blossom offered the man; but, Fuzzy screamed at her,

"_Joe needs to court the lady first!" _By now, the man had broken down. He crouched on the floor with his hands over his head, and he wailed,

"Alright, just take the banjo! Just, _leave us alone!_" Fuzzy picked up the man by the collar of his shirt, bringing him close to his face. He smirked a tiny bit, but it was clear he wasn't about to let things be,

"You're a smart feller... but, you made up your mind too late..." Before Fuzzy could throw a punch, the Powerpuff Girls rammed into him, making him slam into the wall. The freed man crawled away, and the few people left in the area quickly got away from the fighters. Fuzzy tried to pounce at the girls, but they grabbed him by the fur and threw him onto the floor.

The Powerpuff Girls sat on Fuzzy's back so he couldn't get away, leaving him screaming unintelligible words. For the moment, the heroes had subdued the creature; but, Buttercup just _had _to direct an insult to Fuzzy,

"Is it just me, or has Fuzzy gained some weight since the last time we saw him?"

"_Wut?!" _Fuzzy leaped up and, grabbing all three girls' shirts with one hand, threw the Powerpuff Girls across the aisle. The three crashed on top of a booth that sold dishes, toppling the booth over and shattering the fragile items. The Powerpuff Girls had almost been knocked out; but, luckily, just as the enraged Fuzzy was leaning over the fallen girls, they managed to get up and punch Fuzzy in the gut,

"Take _that!_" Blossom grunted as her punch landed. Fuzzy stumbled backwards, and although he looked a little worn out, nothing could stop him then. He lifted a bookshelf and hurled it towards the girls, who managed to grab ahold of it. Unfortunately, the force of the bookshelf colliding into the girls sent them crashing into another booth with a bunch of ornaments on top.

With the girls distracted, Fuzzy began to run away. The Powerpuff Girls pushed the bookshelf off of their bodies,

"Don't let him get away!" Blossom shouted. As the Powerpuffs flew after Fuzzy, more booths were knocked over and many more items were sent flying, but they didn't have the time to worry about the damage they were causing.

The sisters finally caught up to Fuzzy, who was just about to escape outside,

"I got this!" Buttercup boasted as she gripped both of Fuzzy's antennas,

"Hey! Let go of me, you little brat!" Fuzzy growled. Buttercup ignored his shouting and threw him onto the roof of the warehouse. When Fuzzy made impact, the sound his body made echoed throughout the warehouse. Fuzzy crashed onto the floor again, leaving a giant dent on the roof. Blossom and Bubbles looked at their sister in shock,

"Why did you do that?" Bubbles asked,

"That's what he gets for starting this whole mess!" Buttercup replied firmly. The trio looked around at the damage,

"You know, we could've thought of another peaceful compromise..." Blossom pointed out,

"If Fuzzy wasn't so stubborn, it might've worked," Buttercup muttered under her breath. Slowly, several people peeked inside to look at the damage. The Professor ran to his daughters, followed by a man in a suit who was tugging his hair in despair at all the broken material,

"What on Earth happened here?" he groaned. The Powerpuff Girls explained everything that just happened; meanwhile, Fuzzy had awakened with bruises all over his body, he crawled over to his damaged banjo and started cradling it in his arms.

The man glared at the embarrassed Professor with absolute hatred in his eyes, ignoring Fuzzy as he came closer to the Powerpuff Girls and began yelling,

"See? These no-good kids broke more stuff than I did!"

"You started the fight!" the Powerpuff Girls retorted. The man raised his hand to silence them. He looked at the Professor again,

"There's no doubt that the Powerpuff Girls caused the most damage, and so, they should be paying for all the broken items..." Fuzzy cheered his response, but, the man went on, "However, it's clear this pink thing over here sparked the whole fight. The Powerpuff Girls were just doing their duty to apprehend the criminal, so, it seems he is one who will have to pay." The Powerpuff Girls high-fived each other.

"Honestly, I don't know which one is legal or which one isn't..." the Professor admitted. Then, the man smirked,

"I guess you and I will have to find that out," he said, "In the meantime, why don't the Powerpuff Girls and that hillbilly start cleaning up the place?" The sisters and Fuzzy looked around, finally realizing how much destruction lay all about them.

_**Ha, ha! **_**Sorry, girls! But, technically, the day is still saved, thanks to: The Powerpuff Girls!**


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: A Day in the Rowdyruff Life

**The city of Townsville: **Um, bear with me; I'm going off the beaten path a little bit for today's opening narration... There's the stereotypical image of a family, one with both a mother and a father. But, plenty of real life families don't follow this image, I mean, look at the Powerpuff Girls' family, for example, they only have their father. But, it doesn't matter who looks after the children, as long as the family love each other and the children grow up to be good people.

You might be asking, what does this have to do with anything? I'm just saying, the Rowdyruff Boys' family may not be a good example to represent 'unconventional but still loving families.'

It was all part of a compromise. Mojo Jojo created the Rowdyruff Boys, and HIM resurrected them after they were destroyed by the Powerpuff Girls. The two villains decided they were both the fathers of the Rowdyruff Boys, and from then on they set up a system: For example, Mojo would take care of the boys for a full week, hand over them to Him so he would take care of them for week, and so on. Did either of them legally own the Rowdyruff Boys? Probably not; but, no social worker would dare try to provoke the villains.

One fine morning in Townsville, Mojo Jojo's alarm went off. After the first peaceful night's sleep in almost a week, Mojo struggled to rise up. He looked all around his room before cautiously getting out of bed. For every action he performed, such as brushing his teeth or getting dressed, Mojo would look for any pranks that could be pulled on him. But, by the time he went downstairs, the simian finally felt safe.

In his library, Mojo sat down in front of his computer and started it up. Poor Mojo... his usual desktop photo had been replaced with the infamous "Jeff the Killer" image, making him scream and literally fall from his chair. As Mojo lay on the floor, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down, the cackling of his three sons grew louder,

"I will give you credit where credit is due," Mojo mumbled, "You managed to lull me into a false sense of security, making me believe you would not pull a prank this morning, saving me from another near-fatal heart attack... you got me again." He lamented that he couldn't have that youthful energy for himself. He looked up at his sons, who were already dressed in their usual clothes. The Rowdyruff Boys always did that, as if they didn't need to sleep.

"Before we go to Him's diner, do you have another giant robot you want us to help you test?" Brick asked confidently.

"_Test?!" _Mojo leaped up and stared his red haired son dead in the eye, "You three have destroyed all of my latest creations! Completely leaving me without anything to destroy the Powerpuff Girls with! Each and every machine costs money, do you believe I get all of my materials with a super-villain discount? If so, you are sadly mistaken, it was a thought you wasted! If I allow you to touch another one of my machines, I will have to trade an arm and a leg to build the next one; _you will drive me even deeper in debt!"_

The Rowdyruff Boys, fondly, and Mojo, not so fondly, thought back to the beginning of the week. Mojo wanted to test his new machines on the Rowdyruff Boys, who would emulate the Powerpuff Girls, so he knew they were good enough to hopefully destroy his rivals. But alas, the Rowdyruff Boys would easily destroy all of his machines; it didn't matter if Mojo instructed his sons to only lightly tap the robots, they never listened.

"Well, you should just start making better robots!" Brick responded to Mojo. The ape sighed and slapped his hands to his face,

"Let us leave and drop you off at HIM's diner, the Otto-Time Diner, which he somehow owns, and that shouldn't be legally possible, so I may have seven days of rest, an entire week to recover my losses... and repeat the cycle the following week..." The Rowdyruff Boys left to get their suitcases while Mojo was rambling.

The villainous family stepped into Mojo's car, driving onto an elevator of sorts that lowered the car down to the bottom of the extinct volcano, exiting the lair via a garage door in front of the volcano. If there was ever one thing the Rowdyruff Boys hated doing, it would be riding in a car when they could just fly wherever they wanted to. Nevertheless, they said nothing as Mojo drove closer to the Otto-Time Diner.

Mojo rushed to get inside the diner; but, the boys took their time, trying to stall having to meet up with HIM,

"Well, well!" HIM greeted in that odd singsongy tone of voice when they walked inside and sat at the counter, "Have you been pushed to your limits yet, Mojo? I'd be happy to take the boys off your hands from now on if they're too much trouble..." Mojo put on a fake smile and chuckled,

"We made a compromise, settling an agreement on how we would switch off. It has been almost precisely three months since then, I do not intend to back down, to dissolve our agreement just because you, HIM, His Infernal Majesty, tried, and failed, to talk me, Mojo Jojo, down!" The two continued to stare at each other, HIM giving out the breakfast he'd prepared for Mojo and the boys.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch silently ate their flapjacks. The bored Boomer looked out one of the windows, almost in a dreamlike state. He suddenly gasped and dropped his fork,

"Hey, look out there!" he exclaimed, pointing, "I can see the Powerpuff Girls out on the streets!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's catch them by surprise!" Brick sneered, followed by Butch cackling in delight. Before either Mojo or HIM could say anything, the Rowdyruff Boys were already out the door. With Boomer in the lead, the terrible trio soared past the innocent people who were just trying to have a decent morning.

"There!" Boomer shouted when he spotted flashes of pink, blue, and green cloth in a crowded area. Sounding their battle cry, the Rowdyruff Boys charged towards the three young girls... only to screech to a halt when they realized they were just little girls wearing the same colored shirts as the Powerpuff Girls. While the girls and their parents ran away screaming, Brick and Butch gave their blond brother an icy stare.

"I should'a known better!" Brick growled, punching Boomer in the arm,

"Yeah, thanks a lot, dummy!" Butch added, doing the same to Boomer; the other two yelped as Boomer screamed and tackled Brick, with Butch joining the brawl. The three wrestled each other to the ground, kicking and biting each other. They barely even noticed the pink smoke that appeared out of nowhere. But, as soon as they felt that familiar shadow over them, the Rowdyruff Boys broke away from each other and stood up to face HIM, who had their luggage by his side,

"You know my rule about going after the Powerpuff Girls..." HIM cooed, gritting his teeth.

"We must never fight the Powerpuff Girls without the permission of you or Mojo," the boys recited, looking at the ground and shuffling their feet. HIM leaned over to observe the young villains' scrapes,

"You don't need a bandage, do you?" the Rowdyruff Boys quickly shook their heads. HIM raised a claw, and the four disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared seconds later inside, or rather, _on,_ the Rowdyruff Boys' room. Him handed over the luggage to the boys, saying, "It's been two weeks since you eager beavers last fought the Powerpuff Girls, hasn't it? Maybe I'll come up with a plan to keep you busy for a day or two... but, I'll be at the diner if you need anything," the Rowdyruff Boys tried to give HIM an evil-looking smirk,

"Uh, we can't wait!" Brick coughed. The demon teleported away from the room, leaving the brothers alone. The Rowdyruff Boys put their clothes away silently, trying to block the mysterious wailing that came from the abyss below them from their minds. Every "room" in HIM's domain was just a floating chunk of land with furniture bolted down to the dirt. If the Rowdyruff Boys couldn't fly, but fell over the side of the ground, they'd meet their doom.

They remembered HIM saying that he lived in an abandoned apartment building for a while, before the government finally took care of the building; if only they could live with HIM in the apartment... at least the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't have to watch their every step. The boys sat awkwardly on top of their beds, not sure of what to do,

"Hey, um, anyone want to pull a prank on some old ladies in Townsville?" Boomer finally broke the silence,

"I'm not really in the mood..." Brick sighed. Following more silence, Butch suddenly started bouncing up and down on his bed,

"I've got an idea!" he said energetically, "Let's explore HIM's room!" his brothers cackled in agreement, and together, the trio burst into flight. HIM's room couldn't be any more clear to see with that blood red king-sized bed in the middle of it; it was in the center of all of the floating lands in his lair. The Rowdyruff Boys landed in front of HIM's vanity. Brick eagerly opened the drawer and pulled out two boxes, one cardboard and one wooden with roses stenciled onto it.

Brick parted the lid of the cardboard box and peered into it, his brothers joining him,

"What are those things?" Boomer asked,

"I think they're toys," Brick guessed,

"Let's try them out, they look cool!" Butch proposed, reaching his hand into the box before being slapped by Brick,

"We'd better not touch them, they smell _awful, _even for _me!_" the red shirted RRB pinched where his nose should have been. Boomer opened the other box and took out a bunch of photographs. Each picture had HIM with a different person in front of different landmarks. On the back of one of the photos, there were the words, "_Thanks for the good time! -The Red Guy" _

The boys put away both boxes, and Brick started to walk away,

"I get it, HIM's kinda weird; I'm bored now, so I'm gonna watch some TV," he yawned. He and his brothers squeezed to fit into HIM's chair in front of the television set, with Butch having to sit on one of the arms. Brick picked up the remote and turned on the set; he changed the channel to set it to a rerun of _Family Guy. _

"I'm sick of _Family Guy, _Brick, I want to watch _South Park _now!" Boomer whined, pulling the the remote from Brick's hands, only for it to immediately be snatched by Butch, who complained to him,

"_South Park _is the only show you ever want to watch! I want to see if _Attack on Titan_'s on!"

"Well, it probably _isn't! _We're watching _Family Guy!"_

_"South Park _forever! _Family Guy _never!" The Rowdyruff Boys lunged at each other, tipping over the couch. While Brick and Boomer were punching the living snot out of each other, Butch conjured up a ball of green energy in between his hands and threw it towards his brothers. Brick and Boomer managed to roll away in time, leaving the energy to hit HIM's wardrobe instead. As Brick and Boomer were rolling away, Boomer accidentally picked up the carpet underneath them, displacing it as they rolled.

Finally, Brick pulled himself up and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Alright, already! If none of us can agree on what to watch, we won't watch anything at all!" His brothers rubbed their bruises and grumbled. Boomer looked at what was underneath the carpet, and his eyes shone with excitement at his discovery,

"Look, a trapdoor thingy!" the Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other with mischief in their eyes. Brick pulled on the handle, the light around them revealing a flight of stairs. Snickering, the trio floated down the stairs to whatever lay below HIM's room. At the bottom of the stairs, the Rowdyruff Boys walked into a very dark room, illuminated only by the light above them.

"Oh, why does it have to be so dark?" Boomer whimpered,

"Don't be a baby, _you _were the one who found this," Brick pointed out. The brothers began to observe the room around them; newspaper articles and photographs were taped all over the walls; but, it was too dark inside to tell what was in them, and the RRBs didn't care to inspect them more closely. Besides what were on the walls, the only other things in the secret room were a chair and a computer.

Brick sat in the chair and pressed a letter on the keyboard. When the computer started up, it nearly hurt the boys' eyes to stare into the screen. On the desktop, the only icon was of a folder, the text below it reading: _project... _none of the boys knew what the word right next to it was, only knowing it was spelled _a-s-s-i-m-i-l-a-t-i-o-n. _Brick clicked on the icon, taking him to a document containing several newspaper articles,

"Powerpuff Girls X-treme Creator Killed Following Uncovering of Scam" Brick read one headline,

"First-Grade Teacher Arrested for Assault on Powerpuff Girls" Butch read another.

"I come back during my lunch break, and this is what I find?" a voice came from behind them. The Rowdyruff Boys whipped around to find HIM standing at the bottom of the stairs. The boys' hearts pounding, they expected to receive a punishment of some kind, only for HIM to laugh,

"You've nothing to be afraid of, I knew full well that you boys, with as much energy as you have, would find this place eventually." HIM never strayed from that singsongy tone of voice; but, he continued a little more seriously, "I'm sure you must have loads of questions! But, I'm sorry, the time isn't right to explain everything."

The Rowdyruff Boys nodded solemnly and hovered over to their father. As they were headed up the stairs, HIM went on, "I or Mojo should hire someone to look after you when both of us leave you. Lord knows what would happen to you if you found something I _didn't _want you to see..." the Rowdyruff Boys exchanged glances and grinned.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: Welcome to the 21st Century

**The city of Townsville: **Home to some of the country's most gifted scientists! Although most use their knowledge for the good of the world, (like Professor Utonium) others use it for all the wrong reasons. (_cough! _Mojo Jojo-_cough!_) Still, there's no denying the vast amount of knowledge they hold. Others, well, let's just say they haven't gotten the hang of all the constant changing of technology.

Just as the Powerpuff Girls were returning home from school on that Tuesday afternoon, while the Professor was reading a book in his living room, the Powerpuff Hotline suddenly rang through the house. Prof. Utonium rushed to the table where the phone was located; he picked it up and answered,

"Yes, Mayor? What's going on?" the Mayor paused before answering,

"_Ahem! _Uh, listen, this is a little embarrassing for me to talk about..."

"No, no, it's fine,"

"Well..." the Mayor sighed, "I decided it was high time I got myself one of those newfangled phones, but, I just can't figure out how to use it."

"Oh, that's too bad..." the Professor murmured,

"The employees I bought it from did the best they could, and then Ms. Bellum tried to help me; of course, my wife has no idea how to handle it... I feel _really _old now, it's like whatever anyone tries to teach me these days goes in one ear and out the other..." the Mayor went on, "So, Utonium: I want you to come over to City Hall so you can try to teach this old dog here one last trick, I'll pay you if you want..."

The Professor didn't hesitate to accept,

"You don't have to pay a thing! I'd be glad to help you out, once the girls come home from school, I'll be on my way." Utonium hung up, and the Powerpuff Girls came inside the house. "Girls, we're going to City Hall," the Professor informed his daughters.

"Is it serious?" Blossom asked,

"Far from it, the Mayor just called and asked me to help him get more in touch with the modern age." the sisters looked at each other, then back to their father, and shrugged. The family drove into Townsville and parked in front of City Hall, where the Mayor's secretary, Ms. Bellum, was waiting.

"You're his last hope, just so you know," Ms. Bellum whispered to the Professor as they went up the stairs. In his office, the Mayor sat at his desk, gripping his new phone in his hands. Utonium walked up to him and pulled out his own phone, which happened to be the same model. The Professor turned it on,

"Actually, I haven't updated it in a while," he said, "Don't worry, Mayor, it won't take long at all." The group waited as the Professor swiped the screen; then, they waited as his phone was updating everything, "Almost done..." Utonium murmured. But, when his phone was finished, an electronic, male voice spoke from it,

"Good afternoon, Professor Utonium, I'm known as ALFR, and I've been sent to you to act as an application for every device you own!" Instinctively, the Professor jolted and dropped his phone onto the floor. He, the Powerpuff Girls, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum leaned over to look at the phone. On the screen, there was an image that looked like the silhouette of a man surrounded by a teal background.

The only distinguishable features on his face were white circles that were either meant to be blank eyes or glasses; the only other feature was a curved white line representing a smile. At the bottom of the screen was the text "ALFR" in all caps. The Professor picked up his phone and spoke into it,

"Um, I don't really know what to say..." ALFR laughed, the silhouette shifting around.

"I know, I know, I must really be creeping you out, aren't I?" Then, ALFR explained, "For starters, I'm a sentient version of that other application, what was her name? Sarah? I don't really care; one of my most useful features allows me to connect to any of your devices that enables Wi-Fi." The Professor chuckled nervously and looked back at at the Mayor and Ms. Bellum,

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I really need to straighten things out with this thing..." the Mayor sighed, and replied,

"Go ahead. If I've been able to avoid using my phone for this long, I'm sure I can wait a little longer." The Utoniums left the office, Bubbles waving at the Mayor and his secretary as they went. As they stepped into the car, the last thing ALFR said before the Professor began driving was,

"I'll leave you alone for now, when we get back to your house I'd like to speak to you in your laboratory." the phone shut itself off. The Professor and the PPGs sat there, almost paralyzed to their seats,

"Maybe someone's trying to hack your data and steal your identity!" Blossom theorized,

"This is like something out of a scary movie," Bubbles remarked,

"I think this ALFR thing is a ghost haunting your phone..." Buttercup added. The Professor stared at his phone, shaking his head in disbelief. Finally, Utonium started up the car and drove back to the suburbs. When the Professor parked his car, he leaped out and hurriedly rushed into the house. The Powerpuff Girls and their father went down the stairs and into the lab located in the basement.

At first, nothing happened. But, one of the Professor's computers turned itself on, with ALFR's avatar taking up the entire screen; the family gasped and leaped back, huddling very close to each other. ALFR frowned, raising his arms to his chest,

"I'm sorry, did I scare you? But, it's really useful in an emergency, I must say...I'd better get explaining..." the Professor sat at the computer, his daughters peeking their heads out to look at the AI from behind the chair, "Just in case you haven't figured it out by now," ALFR began, "I am the world's first entirely sentient AI. That means I can feel and express every human emotion. I can be both a simple application for your phone, and a true friend!"

The Professor leaned back in his chair with a little smirk on his face,

"You sound pretty special," he remarked, "An AI like you would probably get a lot of publicity. So, why haven't I ever heard about you before?" ALFR raised an arm to his head, the white circles for eyes shutting,

"Honestly, I don't know," ALFR admitted, "I've looked at all the information about the corporation that's available, there's nothing anywhere that mentions me... When you updated your phone I woke up, and I figured I was somehow meant for you, and you only." The Professor sighed,

"My using you could be illegal." ALFR's avatar took on a horrified expression,

"No-I don't know! Just call the company and we'll sort this out!" the AI pleaded, "I want you to give me a chance!" The Professor closed his eyes, thinking; he felt a small tug on his coat, and he looked down to see Bubbles,

"Um, Professor, I like ALFR, he seems really nice!" she giggled. Blossom and Buttercup emerged from behind the chair, nodding in agreement. The silence was shattered when the Powerpuff Hotline began to ring from upstairs. Buttercup left the basement to answer the phone; several minutes later, she came back downstairs,

"It's just another monster attacking Townsville," Buttercup sounded a little disappointed. In the blink of an eye, ALFR disappeared from the computer screen, reappearing on the Professor's phone,

"Maybe I can be of some service?" ALFR's avatar grinned. The Professor didn't say anything, and as the Powerpuff Girls flew from the house, he and ALFR followed them by car. A 50-foot or so monster that looked like a cross between a wolf and a snake was slithering around the buildings of Townsville; it screeched at the charging Powerpuff Girls.

Meanwhile, the Professor and ALFR were driving across the bridge to get into the city, "Utonium, most of these monsters have come from a little island off the coast of Townsville!" the AI noted,

"Monster Island? I never would have guessed..." ALFR's avatar folded in his arms,

"I can tell that's sarcasm in your voice, impressive, huh?" ALFR retorted in a bitter voice. The Professor parked his car in a lot as far away from the monster as he could; he stared at ALFR,

"Listen, my girls usually don't need technology to defeat their enemies; in fact, I'm putting my life at stake by bringing you out here."

"Well, you could have just handed me off to one of your daughters!" ALFR snapped,

"Maybe. But, you could have distracted them with all your pointing out the obvious." The two sat silently in the car, watching the pink, blue, and green contrails circle the beast, listening to its screeches as it failed to hit any of the Powerpuff Girls. After a while, ALFR spoke again,

"If I can't fulfill my purpose as an application, I'm sure I could still fulfill my purpose as a companion." the Professor laughed, but, ALFR assured, "Even if I don't know where I came from, I still know what I'm capable of. I could invade any technology that uses Wi-Fi at any time. But, somehow I've been programmed to know that's the wrong thing to do. To me, that's proof I have a conscience."

The two were silent again. The Professor was thinking deeply, _Amazing, just amazing... this changes everything! _The Professor looked at ALFR, smiling,

"All of my real 'friends' have let me down at some point," Utonium said, "But, I can see this working out well." ALFR's avatar smiled in response. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls had taken out the monster, freeing the Mayor from one of its claws,

**And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to: The Powerpuff Girls!**

"_Whew! _You're safe now, Mayor!" Blossom panted.

"Thank you very much, Powerpuff Girls!" the Mayor replied gratefully,

"The Professor's with us, do you want him to help you with your phone now?" Bubbles offered the old man.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," the Mayor answered, "But, my memory is just too shaky. If I ever need to use my new phone, I'll just let Ms. Bellum take care of it." the Powerpuff Girls waved goodbye to the Mayor and got inside the Professor's car,

"Are we keeping ALFR?" they asked together. The Professor nodded, and ALFR smiled.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Ghost in the Doll

**The city of Townsville: **A hot spot for monsters, aliens, and super villains alike to wreak havoc and cause chaos! But, every so often, Townsville ends up hosting something that... shall we say...exists on a different plane from us.

Do you believe rain can be a depressant? Within Pokey Oaks Elementary, Ms. Keane and her students were reading together a book about the Revolutionary War. The students were unusually quiet, the sound of the pouring rain outside almost drowned out Ms. Keane's reading.

Blossom was the only one of her sisters that were actively paying attention to what Ms. Keane was saying; Bubbles had one eye on the book and the other staring out in the rain; Buttercup tried desperately to read along, but she was about to collapse into a coma from the boredom hanging in the air. Bubbles and Buttercup, thankfully, were saved by the bell

"We'll finish up Chapter Three tomorrow!" Ms. Keane informed her students as they flooded out of the room. The Powerpuff Girls hesitated in the library, looking out at the bucketfuls of rain,

"It's been raining all day, why doesn't it just stop already?" Buttercup grumbled.

"On the count of three, we'll go out and fly home as fast as we can!" Blossom proposed, "One..."

"Two..." continued Bubbles,

"_Three!_" Buttercup shouted, and the sisters burst out of the school. Holding up their arms to cover their heads, Blossom and Buttercup flew side by side. They halted in midair when they realized Bubbles wasn't following them. They turned around to see the blonde girl picking up something underneath the lone tree in front of the school. The other sisters joined Bubbles, who was going around the students who were boarding their buses, asking them,

"Hey, is your doll? Anybody?"

"Bubbles! What's the hold up?" Buttercup snapped at her sister. Bubbles faced them, holding a doll in her arms. It was a white rabbit wearing a black dress that resembled one of a ballerina, pinned to one of its ears was a plastic, purple rose, it also had stitches on its mouth for lips.

"This is the prettiest doll I've ever seen in my life!" Bubbles squealed, "Why would anyone want to leave this behind?" Before anyone could answer, a car horn blared behind them. The girls turned around and sighed with relief when they saw the Professor's car. As they stepped inside, their father apologized,

"I wish I could've gotten here sooner, it's just that lots of people are getting out of work right now." The sisters sat in the back, shivering; Blossom took out her bow and began squeezing out the water. As the Professor drove away from the school, Bubbles explained to him what she'd found,

"Someone left this really cute doll under the tree!"

"Well, Bubbles, just bring it back to school tomorrow and take it the lost and found," the Professor replied. Bubbles held the doll up to her face and smiled. The blue-shirted Powerpuff Girl never let go of that rabbit doll, even while the Utoniums were eating dinner,

"I'll name her Violet Rose!" she decided in between bites of her food. During the next hour, Bubbles would be upstairs in her room introducing "Violet" to all her other stuffed animals, even having a pretend tea party with them and her sisters. Blossom and Buttercup didn't say anything about the doll, only nodding their heads whenever Bubbles brought it up.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the Professor had just finished cleaning the dishes and walked over to a window so he could close the curtains. In the few seconds he looked out the window, Utonium saw more than one figure dash across the front yard. The Professor blinked and looked out at the rain; but, the figures were gone. _Hm, must be a couple of dogs... _he thought to himself before leaving the kitchen.

The Professor was just about to sit down on his couch when the front door bell rung, followed by an impatient sounding knock. The Professor opened the door and looked down at who had rung the bell.

From their room, the Powerpuff Girls could hear the Professor scream, followed by the sound of someone being knocked over,

"Professor!" the girls cried. They hurried down the stairs, leaving the rabbit doll behind. They stopped in the living room when they saw the Professor on the floor bound and gagged. They stared at their father's captors and gasped, "The Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick and Boomer, their clothes soaking wet, each had a foot holding down the Professor's body; as for Butch, he was outside splashing around in some puddles.

"You didn't even notice us following you home from school, did you?" Brick taunted,

"We were like samurai in the night!" Boomer added. Brick looked about ready to slap his brother; but, he looked at the distaff counterparts, "Let's make this quick; we're not looking for a fight today. We just need that doll you picked up in front of your school, and we'll hand over your dad, no problem!" Buttercup couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh, is it _your _doll?"

"You wish," Brick scoffed, "HIM said it escaped from his lair, and he trusts us to bring it back!"

"So, it's HIM's doll?"

"We don't know," Boomer answered the toughest fighter, "He never really explains anything..." Boomer then spotted something behind the Powerpuff Girls, "I think that's it!" he said to his brothers, "It's just like what HIM told us!" The Powerpuff Girls turned around to find the rabbit doll lying at the bottom of the stairs. The sisters froze; they thought-no-they _knew _they'd left it behind upstairs.

Brick walked past them and picked up the doll just as Butch entered the house,

"That was easy," he remarked to his brothers, "We got what we came for, boys, let's go!"

"But, aren't we gonna fight the Powerpuffs or something?" Butch asked worriedly, twitching.

"If there's anything I don't want, it's to get on HIM's bad side," Brick responded, "So, get a move on!" Boomer and Butch glared at their red haired brother, but said nothing. The Powerpuff Girls were too mortified to say or do anything, all of a sudden, they were glad the Rowdyruff Boys were taking away the doll. Butch picked up the bound Professor and pushed him over to his daughters.

The Rowdyruff Boys began to leave the house, and the Powerpuff Girls immediately began to untie the ropes from their father. However, just as Brick was about to exit the doorway, long, black arms extended from the doll's and gripped the sides of Brick's head. Brick leaped away from the rabbit's grip, dropping the doll, "_Wh-what?" _he gasped.

The freed Professor crawled over to the stairs and his daughters rose up to face the doll. Brick had snapped out of his shock, and he and his brothers chased the doll outside. The girls ran out to the porch, and observed the fight that was taking place. "Violet" now had three pairs of those grotesque arms, using them to move itself and attack the boys at the same time.

The doll had another "gift:" Of course, the villainous brothers showed the doll no mercy, punching it, throwing it back and forth to each other so they could kick it like a soccer ball; at one point, the Rowdyruff Boys began ripping off the rabbit's arms, the dismembered arms would shatter into pieces and disappear almost instantly and the rabbit would regrow the ams on its body.

While the Powerpuff Girls stood by, watching, Bubbles had a realization,

"Violet wants to protect us!" she exclaimed, "She escaped from HIM and came to _us!_"

"But, why?" Blossom wondered aloud,

"It doesn't matter, let's go help her!" Buttercup said in an urgent manner. The sisters flew together towards the Rowdyruff Boys, and rammed into them behind their backs. The brothers were slammed onto the grass and into a puddle. Wiping the mud from their faces, the Rowdyruff Boys leaped up and tackled their counterparts to the ground; the Powerpuff Girls were pinned down, trying to squirm away from the boys' grip.

The Professor ran outside, screaming at the brothers,

"_Let go of them!" _only for the RRBs to use their free hands to grip the Professor's lab coat and hurl him across the driveway. The brothers stared into the girls' eyes, each wearing a malicious grin on their face.

The Powerpuff Girls smirked back, but only because Violet was looming over the boys. Using only one hand, the doll was able to tear the villains away from the heroines.

"Put us down, you ugly piece of junk!" Brick grunted. The hand Violet was using to hold the boys thickened so her grip would be stronger. The bunny held the Rowdyruff Boys above her head, seeming to stare right into their souls. The stitches on her face parted, revealing a slimy mouth filled with rows of needle-like teeth. As the mouth widened, so did Violet's head, making her look more like a monster.

The sisters were helping their father get up, and Bubbles called out desperately to her doll,

"What are you doing? No,_ please, don't!_ Put them down!" Violet ignored her cries, lowering the caught Rowdyruff Boys into her mouth. The brothers were struggling to get loose, with no avail; Boomer shut his eyes, trying to hold back his tears, and Brick lowered his head in defeat. But, Butch, since both of his hands were free, shot a beam of green-colored energy into the doll's dripping maw.

What followed was a sight to behold; Violet's body exploded, scattering slime the colors of her different parts all across the lawn and onto the driveway. All of her hands shattered, leaving the Rowdyruff Boys to hit the ground. Bubbles buried her head into the Professor's coat, weeping. The Rowdyruff Boys got up and looked at the Utoniums. They looked like they were about to brag about their escaping; but, they were to realize Violet wasn't quite finished.

Her paint-like body parts began to lift themselves off the ground and converge together; within a minute, Violet's doll form had pieced itself back together. The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor stared, not sure whether to be glad or horrified. The Rowdyruff Boys groaned,

"_Ugh, _why?!" Before anyone could make a move, a cloud of that all too familiar pink smoke appeared in the middle of the fighters. HIM appeared carrying an umbrella, approaching his sons and Violet with a spring in his step. He raised a claw, and Violet was pulled by some invisible force towards the demon. As Violet came into contact with HIM's pincer, her form changed into an orb of purple light.

Before being completely absorbed by HIM, the Powerpuff Girls could have sworn they heard whimpering coming from Violet. The sisters, in retaliation, lunged at HIM and the Rowdyruff Boys, only for them to teleport away in a puff of smoke. Bubbles started crying again, her sisters and father gathered around her,

_"Violet! I want Violet back!" _The Professor silently walked his daughters into the house.

...

The Rowdyruff Boys, after being forced to take a bath, confronted their father sheepishly,

"We failed, didn't we?" Boomer lamented. HIM shook his head,

"I didn't expect this," he explained, "Even though she _did_ escape, she should have returned to the lair along with you. I thought I'd erased her memories so she'd be under my control... but, she still has something locked deep inside of her... she may not know _how _or _why _she knows the Powerpuff Girls; it's a part of her instinct to be with them." His sons stared blankly, puzzled; so, HIM elaborated,

"You see, she knew the Powerpuff Girls before she died."

"So, what are you gonna do with her now?" Brick asked.

"Thinking about it, I've decided I won't tamper with her any further. We can still use her effectively to break the Powerpuff Girls, they just need to find out the truth."


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Chemical X-traterrestrials

**The city of Townsville: **Where every evil-doer, from the petty criminal who just wants to steal from other, to the super villain who sets his sights on the world and beyond, beware of the Powerpuff Girls!

Usually, the villains the heroes have to deal with act with a black and white morality. The highest profile villains in Townsville proudly show off their evilness and regret nothing. Which made the Powerpuff Girls' encounter with a new threat interesting, to say the least. It all started when the Powerpuff Girls and their father were enjoying a peaceful Friday evening, with their relaxing cut short with the Powerpuff Hotline beeping.

"Yes?" the Professor answered,

"This is a weird one, Professor!" the Mayor informed him.

"How so?"

"Well, some residents of Townsville claimed to see a UFO flying in the sky," the Mayor explained, "But, apparently, it disappeared. Nobody's been able to find this UFO since this morning. I need your girls to scout the city and find the it, unless, of course, it's all a big prank..." The Professor hung up the phone and the Powerpuff Girls, having heard everything the Mayor said, took off.

"Another alien? That's nothing!" Buttercup stated. The sisters flew around the skyline of Townsville, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just as they were starting to get discouraged, on the roof of the tallest skyscraper, something came into view.

The Powerpuff Girls landed onto the roof when they noticed it, with their stubby hands curled into a fist. A door lifted open seemingly in midair, and a platform rolled down to the surface like a tongue. Four creatures from inside stepped onto the platform and started to skittishly come down. The four had their own color: red, blue, green, and yellow. They were the exact same height as the Powerpuff Girls, not counting their distinctive horns on their head.

They all had a big, circular head, and a rectangular body, just like the Powerpuff Girls, only the creatures had three fingers on each hand, a dog-like nose, and their eyes were black and beady. The red one, who wore goggles, resembled a cat, the blue one a dog, the yellow one a mouse, and the green one a young deer. The Powerpuff Girls just stared at the aliens, Bubbles being enchanted by their cute appearances.

The four walked around the sisters, observing them,

"You're absolutely correct, Beta!" the blue one exclaimed to the red one, "Their readings are near identical to that of one of us... only I'm picking up the earth substances of sugar, spice, and other assorted material."

"That's right!" Bubbles giggled, "We're made of sugar..."

"Spice..." Buttercup chimed in enthusiastically,

"And everything nice!" Blossom added,

"With an accidental dose of Chemical X!" the sisters finished together. The aliens looked at each other,

"Oh, so that's what they call it here," the green one noted.

"But, what do we do with them?" the yellow one said worriedly. Blossom cleared her throat, making the aliens turn and face her,

"Alright, enough with the introductions!" she huffed, "Tell us what you're doing here!" The aliens looked at each other again, their lips curling into a grin. They looked back at the Powerpuff Girls and began laughing in a mocking tone. Yet, it didn't sound like genuine laughter, it sounded more like they were trying to imitate the act of laughter, without really knowing how it worked.

The red cat-like alien, apparently named Beta, adjusted the goggles on his face,

"It is quite clear you are a special case; so, you shall be the first humans to know the truth," he began, "Our species has been here far longer than any human has." the blue dog alien picked up where he left off,

"What you call 'Chemical X' is actually the most important element on our planet. It makes up the terrain, provides us with our food, and is an essential part of our genetic makeup." The Powerpuff Girls stared at their hands in amazement,

"You mean we've got alien in us?" Buttercup gasped, "Sweet!" The aliens nodded. The red alien proceeded to introduce the Powerpuff Girls to his fellow ,

"I am Beta, and this is Gamma," he pointed at the blue one, "Delta..." to the green one, "...and Epsilon," to the yellow one. The Powerpuff Girls gave the aliens their names, and then, Delta proposed,

"It seems you three were not born in the conventional human way; would you kindly bring us to your creator?" The Powerpuff Girls paused, and then huddled together,

"Are they crazy?" Blossom whispered to her sisters, "They might want to take the Chemical X from the lab!"

"I don't know what to think of them..." Bubbles admitted,

"Well, it looks to me like the Professor owes us an explanation!" Buttercup said, "Like, where _does _the Chemical X come from?" her sisters silently agreed with her. They nodded to the aliens, and they waited for the aliens to step back inside their invisible ship before taking flight.

Back in the suburbs, the Powerpuff Girls landed in front of the front door of their house; the invisible UFO, which must not have been very big, gently landed into the girls' front yard. The platform rolled out again and the aliens hurriedly rushed out.

"Would you please hurry?" Gamma said to the sisters, "We're putting our jobs at stake by being out in the open." The Powerpuff Girls opened the door and the seven came into the house, where the Professor was dusting the living room,

"So, did you find the..." the Professor dropped his rag; with his jaw almost practically to the floor, Utonium stared disbelievingly at the four little creatures in front of him. The Powerpuff Girls crossed their arms and frowned.

"These guys over here say Chemical X is from their planet..." Blossom said to her father,

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing!" Buttercup murmured to her sister. The Professor chuckled, trying to avoid eye contact with the aliens. He stuttered and stammered, but couldn't get anything out. Then, all of a sudden, ALFR's avatar appeared on the Professor's phone; Bubbles picked up the phone, her sisters and the aliens crowding around to look at the AI.

ALFR's avatar disappeared, with various newspaper headlines with different dates taking up the screen, the AI explained,

"There have been unidentified flying object sightings all throughout history. But, from the 1950's onward is when scientists, and the government, really started studying these supernatural happenings." No one noticed the Professor trying to signal ALFR with his hands to tell him to stop speaking, ALFR went on,

"In some areas where UFOs where spotted close to the ground, traces of a mysterious chemical were found." ALFR's blank eyes shifted to look at the Professor, "I've just found some information regarding your past in your computer, is it classified information, or, may I tell the girls and the aliens?" he asked the Professor.

Utonium, biting his lips, said ever so quietly,

"Go ahead." ALFR went on,

"Fifteen years ago, a chunk of mysterious metal was found in Death Valley, California. A team of researchers went to investigate. The only newspaper article available on the subject claimed the researchers couldn't come to any conclusions; but, Utonium, being one of the scientists investigating the metal, apparently made a discovery that he kept to himself.

"He still has his data containing his findings after all these years. Utonium found out the material on the metal could be chemically bond easily with other materials and convert itself into any state of matter, including liquid. You're very lucky no one has hacked into your data after all this time, Utonium; but, I'll be here to protect everything from hackers." the AI finally finished.

Everyone glared at the Professor, whose face was bright red; he obviously looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole. Suddenly, the aliens grabbed ahold of the Powerpuff Girls' arms; the Professor tried to take a step towards the aliens, freezing when the aliens gripped his daughters' arms tighter,

"We're not going to let a few humans outclass our species just because of a mistake one of us made years ago!" Gamma growled.

"Are these the only biological weapons made of... _'Chemical X?_" Delta questioned Utonium, sounding disgusted at the words 'Chemical X.'

"Yes!" the Professor lied, not referring to Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, or Bullet the super powered squirrel, "I only kept it because I knew the government would be all over me if they found out, the girls having Chemical X in them was a complete accident! That's why I made the Antidote X" the aliens scowled at the Professor, who continued in a desperate voice, "But, you see, us humans _need _my daughters to protect us from the evil in the world!"

"Epsilon, I'm picking up readings of the element below the house, go get it!" Beta ordered the yellow alien, the only one not holding a girl. The Powerpuff Girls wrestled free of the other three aliens, grabbing them by the horns and slamming them onto the ground. Before Epsilon could run, Buttercup grabbed him by the horns and threw him onto the pile of aliens.

The four got up, brushing their fur. When the Powerpuff Girls took a step closer to them, the aliens backed off.

"Let's not get ourselves into an unnecessary conflict!" Beta advised hurriedly, "Let's make a compromise."

"If you really are meant to protect your planet," Gamma picked up, "You certainly don't need to protect it from us. Our race are only here for observing the evolution of the homo-sapien species."

"Still," Delta continued, "We'll have to inform our superiors about this; but, they'll understand when we tell them the whole story."

"You can keep your Chemical X. All we ask you to do in return is to never mention our appearance to anyone," Epsilon finished. The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor nodded understandingly. From the doorway, the family watched as the aliens scurried back into their invisible ship. Although they couldn't see or hear anything, the Utoniums figured the UFO had left.

The Professor gripped his daughters' shoulders,

"I'm sorry for not telling you this before," he apologized, "I just wasn't sure if you'd understand."

"Now I know why you live in Townsville," ALFR joked, "No one's smart enough to ask where the Chemical X comes from!" the Powerpuff Girls giggled,

"It's okay!" Bubbles reassured her father,

"I think it's really cool!" Blossom added,

"Yeah! We have alien DNA!" Buttercup cheered.

**And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to: the Chemical X-powered Powerpuff Girls!**


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: The Crusader Falls Again

**The city of Townsville: **If it weren't for the monsters, criminals, and super villains, you couldn't find a more friendly, upbeat, in other words, perfect place to live. If all the horrible evil-doers were gone, why would you need to fix something that isn't broken? To one relatively recent inmate at the Townsville jail, the entire world around him was "broken." Every world he was forced in was "broken" in some way or another.

The guards were all instructed when he first arrived to never give him a paper and pencil, or, a paper with an illustration on it. Photos were fine, but anything that was drawn could not reach his hands, nor could he have the chance to create something to help him escape. It was nighttime, the guards had inspected all the cells before shutting off the lights.

Richard Tremblay sat on his hard bed, not feeling the least bit tired, his cellmate slept above him like a baby. His mind was about to drift off to think about other things, when he noticed a guard standing in the corner of the cell, the shadows almost concealing him, with a little smile on his face. Tremblay jolted when he saw the guard,

"Hey!" he gasped, "I didn't notice you, you almost gave me a heart attack!" the guard chuckled,

"Richard Tremblay, I know your whole story."

"Oh, yeah?" the former teacher laughed back.

"I know about your traveling to other worlds, and..." the guard winked, "...your curse." When the guard winked, Tremblay could have sworn he saw a flash of emerald green light in the guard's open eye. Tremblay put a hand on his chin,

"Wait a minute..." he said, "We've met before... are you who I think you are?" the guard's smile widened. He held out his hands, and a long sheet of paper and a pencil appeared; he handed the items to Tremblay, saying,

"You made a considerable impression on me when you were battling the Powerpuff Girls, before you were arrested." Tremblay adjusted his opaque glasses and began reading. As he read more and more, he realized the paper in his hands was actually a contract. The promises made in the contract appealed to the 60 year-old man; to him, the pros far outweighed the cons.

"Well, I can see this plan of yours going wrong in a lot of ways," Tremblay noted, "But, you've given me a lot of hope. You mean you'll take away this curse, and if your plan happens to work, you'll let me reshape the world?"

"You can fix it how you see fit!" the guard replied, waving his hand, "Are you willing to make the trade to make it happen?" Tremblay looked over the contract once more; then, he signed his name at the bottom. The contract shifted itself to turn into a thick sketchbook. Tremblay shook hands with the guard, before the guard disappeared in a flash of light, he thanked Tremblay, his voice having a soft echo in it,

"You have been assimilated, Crusader; go ahead and take care of any business you have before I need your service."

...

Something was horribly wrong. Ms. Keane didn't show up for school. It's nothing unusual if you call in sick or take a vacation; but, Ms. Keane didn't notify the staff beforehand, so, a substitute teacher hadn't been assigned to her classroom, leaving one of the janitors to try and calm down her active students while the staff tried to sort things out. The Powerpuff Girls were sitting quietly at their desks, when an announcement came over the PA,

"Could someone send Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium to the office, please? Thank you." The girls froze, usually, the Mayor called the phone in the classroom itself.

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Bubbles fretted,

"They can't use anything against me!" Buttercup protested, "I haven't done anything wrong all week!"

"C'mon, let's just go to the office and see what's up," Blossom said to her sisters, already leaving the classroom. The girls hovered down the hallway to the lobby, where the office was located. Inside was the principal, Mr. Lockhart, himself sitting at his desk. He wore the most horrified expression the heroines had ever seen on his face.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, he gestured his hand towards three chairs that were placed in front of the desk. The Powerpuff Girls hesitated before sitting down. The Principal dabbed at his eyes with a tissue,

"One of the secretaries tried reaching Ms. Keane," he explained, his voice choking up, "A man on the other line answered instead, he said he'd kidnapped her. We think it's Mr. Tremblay, who broke out of jail last night." The Powerpuff Girls sunk into their seats, gripping onto the arms of the chairs, "I had to talk to you girls in private to not start a panic or anything, the man wants you to find them somewhere in the city."

The Powerpuff Girls immediately burst out of the school, trying to fly towards Townsville as fast as they could,

"No, not Ms. Keane!" Bubbles wailed,

"This is revenge for having him arrested," Buttercup muttered under her breath,

"Calm down," Blossom tried to shush Bubbles, "We'll find her, no problem." The girls drew nearer to the streets, scouting the area. At one point they heard a man groan,

"Kids these days, they gotta leave their mark everywhere!" On an abandoned building located downtown were the words "I'm here to fix the world, catch me if you can" in white spread out on the bricks of the structure. Next to the message was a fox's face that looked like Mr. Tremblay's mask. The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other.

They broke through the yellow tape and the door, "Hey, what are you doing?" the man shouted, "You're not allowed in there!" As soon as the girls looked around at the space inside, they screamed aloud. Literally _everything _inside: the walls, the floor, had been covered in white, with random objects like a lamp or a bed were merely sketched, penciled outlines.

The penciled outlines unraveled and shifted around the room, reshaping the space to look like a theater with no seats. A familiar voice filled the Powerpuff Girls' ears, like he was speaking with a microphone,

"I don't usually consider myself a person who holds grudges," Mr. Tremblay spoke sincerely, "But, in celebration of the deal I made, I decided to repay you bug-eyes."

"_Bug eyes?!_" Buttercup screeched,

"We don't have time to mess around!" Blossom called out to the empty space around her,

"Where's Ms. Keane?" Bubbles cried. A white curtain in front of the three lifted, revealing a row of cannons and tanks,

"I'm sorry there's no color," Mr. Tremblay apologized in a fake tone, "It would have taken me longer to finish fixing this place." The sketchy canons and tanks began firing at the girls. The sisters flew backwards so they could see the missiles and punch them so they hit the vehicles instead.

The Powerpuffs tried looking around to find the door they came from, only to realize the way they came in had been covered over with the fantastical paper that surrounded them. Together, the sisters repeated a pattern of picking up a tank or a cannon and throwing it so they exploded in a black cloud of pencil lead, which would then reshape itself into more vehicles.

"We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep doing this!" Blossom called out to her sisters in the middle of picking up a tank, "We gotta focus on finding Ms. Keane!" The triplets regrouped together and flew past the rows of machines, spinning around to avoid being shot by the missiles and cannonballs. Past the machines was a blank white wall; even though the sisters had no idea if the space kept going on or if their really was a wall ahead of them, the sisters determinedly drew closer.

The girls' almost had a heart attack when they made impact with the wall; but, they ripped through it like paper. Almost immediately, dozens of sketchy, black and white clones drawn to resemble Mr. Tremblay in his signature outfit ambushed them, gripping their shirts as if they wanted to drag the sisters under. While the Powerpuff Girls fended off the clones, a scream rang through the area,

"Bubbles, go find Ms. Keane!" Blossom ordered her sister, "Buttercup, you and I have to find the real Mr. Tremblay!" The Powerpuff Girls split up. Dodging the clones, Bubbles repeatedly cried out,

_"Ms. Keane? Ms. Keane?! Where are you?!" _A shaky voice from within the sea of Mr. Tremblay look-alikes answered,

"I'm down here, Bubbles!" the blonde heroine dove downwards, shoving away the look-alikes who were holding Ms Keane, who was bound by a sketchy rope. Bubbles lifted her teacher away from the clones, who began piling themselves onto each other to reach the two.

During this, Blossom and Buttercup scouted the area, looking for any sign of the real Mr. Tremblay in the crowd of his minions. Soon, Buttercp could see flashes of orange hiding behind the clones; Buttercup fired her eye beams at the man,

"_This_ is for calling me bug-eyes!" she growled as she attempted to hit the fox-masked Mr. Tremblay. Although she didn't hit him, to all three girls' delight, the penciled lines of the clones disappeared for good as soon as they were hit. The Powerpuff Girls eagerly blasted the clones with their eye beams, slowly but surely clearing out patches of them.

Then, out of nowhere, a flame appeared. It spread out at an extreme speed, not only taking care of the clones, but also going around decomposing the entire paper arena around them to ash.

"Wh-where did this come from?" Buttercup gasped worriedly,

"Girls, let's just get out of here!" Ms. Keane pleaded. As more of the paper arena crumbled, it revealed the inside of the actual building itself, unfortunately catching on fire as well. The Powerpuff Girls spotted a hole on the roof of the real building. Buttercup took Ms. Keane from Bubbles and flew the teacher up into the hole. Blossom, in the middle of a coughing fit, said to Bubbles,

"Go, Bubbles, I have to get Mr. Tremblay out of the building!"

"But-"

_"Just go!" _Bubbles, with tears in her eyes not just from the smoke, reluctantly obeyed her sister, flying into the hole above them. Blossom found Mr. Tremblay kneeling on the ground, holding the ashes of his arena in his hands. Before the pink-shirted Powerpuff could fly closer, Mr. Tremblay raised a hand in defeat; a fan on the small chunk of roof left on the building above him detached, Blossom turned her head away in horror, hearing the fan crush his body.

Blossom, without turning back, flew up the hole in the roof, the building unable to support itself for much longer. Blossom landed across the street with her sisters and teacher, too shocked to assist the firefighters who had arrived, much less even look at the building. The sisters hugged Ms. Keane tightly, weeping onto her sleeves.

...

The Powerpuff Girls were definitely not in the mental state to go back to school; Ms. Keane decided she wouldn't go back to school either, and so, she went to the girls' house, trying along with the Professor to calm down the triplets in their room, Buttercup blamed herself,

"I think I started the fire!" she sobbed, "I was just so mad at him for calling me 'bug eyes' I-"

"Buttercup!" Ms. Keane interrupted her, "I saw where the fire ignited, none of you were anywhere near it,"

"Blossom told me to leave her," Bubbles explained miserably, "I shouldn't have left her, she could have died!" Blossom held her blonde sister's arm; in between her chopped up sobbing, Blossom admitted her "sin,"

"I messed up the worst... I wasn't fast enough, and now somebody's _dead _because of of _me_!" Professor Utonium gripped his daughters shoulders and looked them sternly in the eyes,

"Now, I don't know enough about Tremblay's past to know if he deserved what he got," he sighed, "But, you _need _to stop blaming yourself for what happened, it's _not your fault. _It may not even be entirely Tremblay's fault, the fire could have been started by someone from the outside for all we know!" The Powerpuff Girls nodded, laying down on their bed and pulling the sheets over their head.

The Professor went downstairs with Ms. Keane, the teacher saying,

"Your girls can stay home for a few days if you need them to, I could email you their schoolwork." The Professor looked back up at his daughters' room,

"Well... I guess you will."

**Don't be upset, Powerpuff Girls, it wasn't your fault... you saved the day...**


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: What is this Thing Called Friendship?

**The city of Townsville: **Home to some of the most viscous, cruel, disgusting, sadistic young men you will ever dread to meet in your life... Oh? You think I'm referring to the Gangreen Gang? Well, they can be threatening at times, but usually they're not much more than irritating; I was talking about the Rowdyruff Boys!

HIM's turn at taking care of the Rowdyruff Boys was over for the week. He closed up his diner for the remainder of the day, taking his sons to meet up with Mojo Jojo at the city park. The villains sat side by side on a bench, watching the boys as they played their game of 'tag,' which effectively disturbed the peace of everyone else in the park, so the five had the park all to themselves.

Mojo turned his body to face HIM,

"I am fully aware that you are fully aware of my past feelings regarding you, HIM," he started, "I feared you, dreading your very presence, even hating you at one point, which became the catalyst of our arguing, causing rifts between us!" the demon nodded, not looking at Mojo, "But, all those times we put our differences, our dissimilar opinions aside... getting back at the Gangreeen Gang... oh, speak of the devil, just as I mention the group name of those teenage, young adult nuisances..."

The Rowdyruff Boys noticed them too, and stopped playing their game, staring at the Gangreen Gang with wonder. Big Billy, the strong one, lifted up a man's ice cream truck with ease, his fellow gang members holding the man's arms behind his back,

"Alright, alright! Have all the ice cream you want!" the ice cream man wailed. Billy set down the truck; the man, his legs wobbling, stepped back into his truck, the Gangreen Gang placed their orders. The Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other, then, back at the Gangreen Gang. The brothers began to hover towards the teenagers, almost in a daze.

"Those boys had better not consider those irritating troublemakers as role models, people to idolize and look up to!" Mojo groaned, eyeing his sons, about ready to leap up from his seat,

"Why not? They're not too different, when you think about it," HIM pointed out with a smile on his face. Mojo tried to come up with a retort; but, he simply grunted and leaned back on the bench. The Rowdyruff Boys stood a few feet away from the eating Gangreen Gang, timidly. Brick finally got the nerve to speak to the teenagers,

"So, um... you guys like causing trouble, and... stuff like that?" he coughed. The Gangreen Gang looked at each other in confusion,

"I guess you could say that," Ace replied. The Gangreen Gang said nothing more, and began walking away. Hurriedly, the Rowdyruff Boys tried to think up a quick gag they could pull on some poor, unsuspecting saps,

"I got an idea: We haven't used our 'afterburner' ability in a while..." Brick whispered to his brothers. Boomer grimaced, and Butch began twitching excitedly, violently nodding his head in agreement. The boys flew out into the streets, Brick called out to the teenagers before they could cross the road, "Hey, watch this!" Together, the boys crouched down like they were about to run a marathon, "Ready?" Brick shouted, _"Go!"_

The boys bolted down the street, leaving behind three clouds of post-Italian meal toxic fumes. People of all ages began screaming with disgust, trying desperately to escape the unfathomable smell; bags of groceries were dropped, people were threatening to retch, even the birds and alley animals scurried away. And amidst the chaos, the Rowdyruff Boys were rolling all over the ground, howling with laughter. Meanwhile, a furious woman asked Mojo and HIM in the park,

"Are those brats over there your sons?!" The villains grinned, making the woman stomp away and mutter curse words under her breath. The Gangreen Gang cautiously walked closer to the Rowdyruff Boys; Billy held the almost passed out Lil' Arturo in his arms, Grubber curiously sniffed the putrid air, Snake held his tongue so he could try to block out the scent, and Ace began clapping his hands,

"I think the members of the Gangreen Gang unanimously agree that we've been grossed out... well done," the leader congratulated the brothers, whose faces burned red,

"Really?" they asked incredulously. The Gangreen Gang laughed, but not in a mocking way,

"Really," Ace replied, "You're the Rowdyruff Boys, ain't ya?" The Rowdyruff Boys stoically posed as they introduced themselves in their own little, over-the-top way,

"That's right! I'm Brick, the coolest, the smartest, the best looking of the bunch!"

"I'm Boomer, people like to say my head's in the clouds... whatever that means..." Brick shook his head, irritated,

"The name's Butch, and don't you _forget it!" _The Gangreen Gang began chatting with the brothers, much to the annoyance of Mojo, who observed the teenagers in suspicion, watching his sons and the gang walking farther and farther away from the park,

"If those wretched, annoying, pains in the neck underneath my head make our sons take illegal substances that are against the law..." Mojo grumbled,

"I wouldn't worry, Mojo, they're not _those _types of troublemakers," HIM assured the simian. The Rowdyruff Boys and the Gangreen Gang went around town, pulling nasty tricks on innocent bystanders such as throwing an elderly woman's cat up into a tree or frightening a blind man and his dog. The more ruckus they caused, the more the streets around them became deserted.

But, eventually, the boys and the teens tired of messing around, and the Gangreen Gang took the Rowdyruff Boys to their home, which was quite literally a dump. The brothers sat themselves down on a few garbage bags while the gang showed them all their belongings.

"This is the coolest place!" Boomer complimented the teens, "I bet hardly anybody comes by here."

"S_ss_o, where do you guys_ss _live?" Snake asked the triplets. Boomer replied,

"We switch on and off with our dads."

"Yeah, we live with Mojo for a week, and then we go live with HIM for a week, we're going back to Mojo's tonight," Brick added. The Gangreen Gang exchanged glances with each other when the boys mentioned, "their _dads;_" but, paid it no mind. Instead, the gang went awkwardly silent for a few seconds,

"Do you... _like_ your dads?" Lil' Arturo inquired,

"Well, Mojo can be pretty lame sometimes," Brick admitted,

"And HIM is really weird," Boomer shivered,

"But, as long as they want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, they're still cool!" Butch finished, rolling around in the trash. The Gang smiled,

"Don't take it for granted," Ace advised them, "You've got more than we'll ever have growing up." The Rowdyruff Boys looked up at the teens, slightly confused,

"What do you mean?" they asked,

"Trust me, you don't want to be completely like us," Ace stated. During this, in the park, Mojo picked up where he left off in his conversation with HIM, before he was interrupted by the appearance of the Gangreen Gang,

"Anyway, finally, as I was saying beforehand, minutes ago-"

_"Just get to the point!" _HIM groaned, his singsongy voice disappearing quickly,

"The point being the reason for this discussion, we, the two of us, work exceptionally well together! We must take advantage of this; think about it in your mind: How about a full Beat-Alls reunion? You, HIM, I, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess Morebucks reassembling the nigh-undefeatable team of super villains?" Mojo suggested excitedly, "But, it is not required to be necessary that it must be just the four of us in the Beat-Alls; no, to further increase the chances of the likelihood of the Beat-Alls success, the Rowdyruff Boys would be an excellent add on, an addition to the Beat-Alls!"

HIM laughed to the point of almost falling off of the bench, wiping the tears in his eyes. When he'd finally finished, the demon looked at Mojo again, and realized he was being very serious,

"Mojo, you know we really shouldn't repeat performances; if it failed once, it could just as easily fail again," HIM pointed out,

"How are you so sure, so certain of that?" Mojo scoffed,

"Remember how it all fell apart last time? You fell head over heels in love!" HIM recalled,

"I have learned my lesson long ago, several months previously after having been betrayed, my heart shattered by that seducing temptress!" Mojo said with confidence,

"Nonsense!" HIM retorted, "You could still be fooled into..." the demon's voice trailed off when he noticed Mojo Jojo was staring at him with the most genuine smile he'd ever seen on the simian's face, with no obviously malicious or mean-spirited thoughts behind it. Unsure of what to say, HIM just sat on the park bench silently.

"It's quite alright, I do not blame you if you believe my diabolical plan involving the Beat-Alls to be repetitive, a waste of our time," Mojo said understandably.

Back in the dumpster, the Rowdyruff Boys and the Gangreen Gang, lying on the trash bags, watched the sun set in the distance.

"We've gotta get going," Brick informed the gang,"Mojo's gonna get real mad at us if we don't come back to the park," his brothers groaned,

"Aw! I was having so much fun!" Boomer complained,

"It's okay," Ace laughed, "We'll all get together some other time, and we can get the Powerpuff Girls!" his other gang members cheered in agreement.

"You guys are cool!" Billy added.

"_Yes! _I can't wait!" Butch exclaimed, leaping up and down. The Rowdyruff Boys flew away heading back to the park, waving goodbye to their new friends as they went.

**Whether it will be tomorrow, the day after that, or the following week, the day will be doomed, thanks to: The Rowdyruff Boys and The Gangreen Gang...**


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Powerpuff for a Day

**The city of Townsville: **Protected by our beloved Powerpuff Girls... um, let's see how they've been doing lately since... the incident...

Bubbles was really the only one who got over what happened the previous week; after all, all she had to blame herself for was leaving Blossom behind in the fire. But, Blossom ordered her to get out of the building, so, Bubbles was able to find peace after a few days knowing that her sister made it out alright, at least, on the outside. Her sisters, however, still took the blame that they may or may not have inflicted upon themselves.

The Powerpuff Girls went to rescue Ms. Keane from their former first-grade teacher, Mr. Tremblay; but, a fire had appeared out of nowhere in the building they were in, forcing the Powerpuff Girls to escape with their teacher, the collapsing rubble crushing the teacher in the process. Buttercup blamed herself for starting the fire after responding to an insult Mr. Tremblay threw at her, and Blossom blamed herself for not rescuing the teacher, known as the Crusader in some circles, in time.

Every day for the past week, Blossom and Buttercup were in two minds. Blossom would tell herself, _He kidnapped Ms. Keane, and who knows what he did in the past? He deserved what he got. _Buttercup would remind herself of what the Professor and Ms. Keane told her: _The fire was from the building itself, you had nothing to do with this. _Still, they couldn't block the nightmares of the fire consuming the sketchy arena Mr. Tremblay had built, and the sounds of the fan crushing his body.

All three girls had to stay home a couple of days afterwards; but, the Professor and the girls eventually decided school would help them get over their pains. In school, the Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Keane never spoke of the incident as if it had never happened, changing the subject whenever a curious student would inquire of how it felt to be kidnapped. Slowly, but surely, the girls were able to push the incident out of their heads for longer periods of time.

"Hey," their friend Robin Snyder noticed their quietness one day, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Bubbles admitted,

"It's fine, though," Blossom reassured her,

"It's all part of the job..." Buttercup finished with a sigh. At the end of the school day on Thursday, the Powerpuff Girls were stepping out of the lobby and onto the pavement outside. Amidst all the buses and cars waiting to pick up the students, one vehicle stood out: A long, white limousine stretched out across several parking spots, a chauffeur stood outside shooing away any children who only wanted to have a close look at the limo.

The Powerpuff Girls instantly recognized the owner of the limo; the window on the side facing the triplets rolled down, and Princess Morbucks leaned over from the inside, staring at the sisters with a mischievous grin on her face. Hesitantly, the girls hovered closer to the vehicle and Princess,

"So, Powerpuff Brats," the spoiled girl greeted, "Have you noticed I haven't come to this little itty-bitty school yet?"

"Yeah," Buttercup huffed, "We've noticed how much nicer the teachers are without having a student like you." Princess squinted at the toughest fighter, her grin only widening,

_"Good for you, then!"_ she snapped, and then, recomposed herself, "Anyway, I thought you might like to know I convinced Daddy to send me to a very special and very _expensive _school where only the rich kids like myself can afford to attend!"

"But, does a private school offer a better education than a public school?" Blossom shot at her.

"Better than a school called Pokey Oaks Elementary," Princess retorted almost under her breath. Irritated, the Powerpuff Girls folded their arms,

"Um... what brings you here?" Bubbles was trying to be polite, but even she was growing sick of Princess flaunting her excessive wealth like always. Princess stepped out of the limo wearing her usual yellow super-suit, complete with a couple of laser guns strapped to her legs.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier," the spoiled brat explained, "But, I finally realized the key to being a Powerpuff Girl!"

"What?" the girls asked together,

"You fight monsters and super-villains on a regular basis," Princess pointed out, "And all through brute force, no money or nothing like that."

_"Duh!" _Buttercup groaned, "What's your point?!" Suddenly, Ms. Keane and the principal appeared in the lobby behind them,

"Powerpuff Girls!" the principal cried at the top of his lungs, "Another monster's making a mess in Townsville!" Princess eagerly gripped her blasters,

"It's time for me to do the dirty work!" she exclaimed valiantly, "Let me take down the monster by myself; then, I'll have proved myself to be a true Powerpuff Girl!" The sisters glanced at each other, not sure how to respond. They huddled together,

"If she thinks she's all that," Buttercup whispered, "Then I say: it's time for Princess to learn a lesson for once!"

"If she get's hurt, it's all our faults!" Bubbles said to her sister sternly. The two looked at Blossom, waiting for her response,

"It depends," the leader finally replied, "If the monster doesn't look too bad, maybe we'll let Princess take care of herself... and then what?"

"She should get thrown around enough so that she's too scared to ever want to be a Powerpuff Girl again," Buttercup smirked,

"Princess shouldn't have to risk her life just so she can be scared away from heroism!" Blossom almost shouted,

"She deserves it," Buttercup stated.

"Ahem!" Princess intruded, "I can hear everything you say from here, let's get moving!" Grudgingly, the Powerpuff Girls flew with Princess to Townsville. Rolling around the ground was a hamster creature that was foaming at the mouth; it was surrounded by a clear, plastic looking ball with air holes around it.

"It's kind of cute," Bubbles remarked quietly. Princess didn't wait for the Powerpuff Girls' approval, instead, blasting away again on her fake wings with her lasers in her hands. Without a word, the sisters hovered out of the way beside a building so they could nervously observe not only Princess and the hamster beast, but also so they could see any people still in the area.

The hamster beast screeched at Princess, beginning to roll towards her at a startling speed. Princess easily flew over the hamster, and while it's back was turned she began firing her two laser guns at it like no one's business. Unfortunately, every laser blast bounced off the transparent shell; the Powerpuff Girls immediately dove down to carry away a woman and her baby carriage before one of the lasers could hit them.

The Powerpuff Girls were starting to fly closer to Princess, when the spoiled girl stopped them by shouting,

"Wait! I've only just started, you're not giving me a chance!" Reluctantly, the triplets flew back to the building, continuing to scout for any unlucky citizens still in the area. The hamster screeched again, trying to leap from inside the ball at her,

"You can't catch me," Princess taunted the monster, "_Na na-na-na-na!" _blowing raspberries at it in the process. The hamster, who was foaming at the mouth even more, pushed on a tiny button from the inside, and part of the ball cleared out enough for the hamster to crawl out. Princess aimed at the hamster once more; but, the creature leaped up, startling Princess so that she missed her target by a long shot.

Princess tried to fly away; but, the hamster managed to clamp onto on of her artificial wings and swung it's head, throwing Princess off of her flying gear. The Powerpuff Girls managed to catch the screaming child in midair and took her away from the monster, setting her gently on the ground,

"You've done enough," Blossom informed her, "We'll take care of the monster!" Her face crimson red, Princess pushed away the Powerpuff Girls and stood up, gripping her guns even tighter,

"Now you think you're gonna take the glory away from me!" she growled, "Well, I'm not about to let that happen, not when I was so close!" The hamster beast began charging towards Princess again, and this time, she was ready for it. Princess fired one shot at the hamster, hitting it at it's shoulder. Surprised, the hamster whimpered and recoiled towards his ball.

Quickly, the Powerpuff Girls picked up the hamster and threw it back into it's ball. Before the creature could escape again, the triplets hurled the ball over Townsville in the direction of Monster Isle where it most likely came from. Princess walked over to her mangled up, slobbery flight gear, leaving it alone after realizing it was beyond repair. She glared at the Powerpuff Girls,

"Spotlight stealers..." she sighed, "Oh, well, you gotta admit you couldn't have done it without me!" her smile faded, and she noted, "But, you just threw that hamster thing away. I thought you usually _destroyed_ the monsters." The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other, realizing she had a point.

"Uh, I thought the monster was too cute to destroy," Bubbles made an excuse, "So, we decided to spare it." her sisters nodded. Princess scoffed,

"If I were a Powerpuff Girl, I wouldn't show mercy to _anything..." _she looked at the girls with a confident expression on her face, "So, if that wasn't awesome enough to become a Powerpuff Girl, I don't know what is!" Blossom finally had enough,

_"You still don't get it!" _she suddenly snapped, "You have to have _so much _on your shoulders; you can't just be the guardian of Townsville, you have to protect _the world! _Not just anyone can call themselves a Powerpuff Girl just because they destroyed a big bad monster, if we weren't around, someone else might have died; but, did you care? No!..." Buttercup put a hand on her shoulder, telling Blossom that Princess would never understand in her present position.

Ignoring Blossom's rant, Princess threw her head back up to the sky, and shouted at the top of her lungs at the cosmic entity above them,

"Alright, Narrator! I deserve some credit here!"

**Fine... and so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to: The Powerpuff Girls... and Princess Morbucks too...**

"Hey! You should have put my name first, you jerk!"


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Eleven Minutes of Fame (Hopefully)

**The city of Townsville: **The citizens couldn't be happier today, something's happening that they've been waiting for for several weeks now. I wonder what it is that's getting them so excited. Oh, that's right: Rouge.

The latest pop artist to hit the scene, Rouge's music had been all over the place the last couple of months: the radio, advertisements, viral Internet videos. Her single to her debut album of the same name, "Can't Forget Me," was especially popular. However, the Utonium family seemed to be the only ones who didn't care much for Rouge. Of course, that probably wasn't true, but it sure felt like it to them.

What really started to annoy the Powerpuff Girls, the Professor, and even Ms. Bellum, was two really big fans of Rouge: the Mayor and ALFR, the Utonium's sentient app. At first, the Mayor had a radio in his office turned on full volume at all times so he could catch the single whenever it played; but, eventually, the Mayor, with no help from his secretary, learned how to use his new phone just so he could download Rouge's album and play it nonstop so loud that whenever he called the Powerpuff Girls, they could hear the infectious music from the other line.

ALFR was smart enough to know he'd irritate his masters if he played Rouge's music nonstop, but couldn't resist playing the music to himself on the computer in the basement, or on the Professor's phone at night, quietly so he could spare the family from twelve more hours of the music. Even so, he still sang the lyrics to "Can't Forget Me" to himself sometimes:

_Ya can't ignore these tresses, can't look away from these dresses,_

_What's been seen can't be unseen, I'll make it so you can't forget me!_

On Saturday morning, while the sisters and dad were in the kitchen eating breakfast, ALFR appeared on the Professor's phone. His avatar looking somewhat devious, ALFR didn't speak right away,

"Tonight's Rouge's concert, you know," the AI made a coughing sound. The Professor raised an eyebrow,

"Yes..."

"Well, what would you say if I asked you if you were mildly interested in going to the concert?" ALFR asked. The Utonims set down their spoons, staring at the AI.

"People here only like Rouge because apparently she's from Townsville!" Buttercup huffed,

"No, people in Townsville like her because they have no taste, along with the rest of the country," Blossom informed her sister,

"What's to dislike about her?" ALFR asked,

"I don't know," Blossom replied, "Something about her voice just rubs us the wrong way."

"I bet it's cause she uses Autotune," Buttercup suggested, "Like almost every other pop star."

"Rouge is a... _mysterious _singer, no one knows what she even looks like!" Bubbles giggled. ALFR's avatar took on a wistful expression,

"Well, the thing is," he said, "I bought four tickets for you weeks ago online so you could take me to the concert!" The Utoniums sat in awkward silence for what seemed like a half hour. Finally, the Professor said to the AI,

"ALFR... I don't know what to say... except, I wish you could have told us earlier." ALFR's avatar hung down his head,

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just couldn't gather up the courage to tell you until now." he then offered, "I could send the tickets to someone else, if you don't want to go..." the Professor smiled, and looked back at his daughters,

"ALFR's been so good to us," he pointed out to them, "I'm sure we'd have a good time, regardless if you like the music or not." The Powerpuff Girls had different reactions; but, they all agreed,

"Okay, I can't wait!" Bubbles said cheerfully,

"_Ugh, fine!" _Buttercup moaned,

"I guess it'll be fun," Blossom admitted. ALFR smiled brightly, thanking the girls and Professor over and over again,

"You don't know how excited I am right now!" he cheered, "I could just appear on any old Joe's phone at the concert; but, that'd seriously scare the living crap out of him or her!" the Powerpuff Girls and Professor laughed along with the AI.

To have any hope of getting a parking spot near the old theater where the concert for Rouge would be held, the Utoniums left their house around three in the afternoon; Buttercup complained on the way there,

"But, what'll we do for dinner?"

"The line to get in will be _long, _one of us can go and get something while we're waiting," the Professor replied. After paying for parking, Utonium had to go to the very edge of the parking lot to find a spot. Walking (or hovering) towards the theater, the sisters and Professor read the license plates of rows upon rows of cars; people had come from at least all over the country to see Rouge's first live performance.

Utonium was right: the family had to stand in the back of a line that stretched out to the streets. Upon hearing the groans of his daughters, the Professor reminded them, "I told you before we left to bring something to do; but, I guess you underestimated Rouge's popularity!" While they were waiting in line, ALFR entertained the girls by playing some casual games with them. The sun crept over them as it grew to be later in the day; the Professor gave Blossom some money so she could buy hot dogs for the four of them.

The old clock tower in Townsville read six-thirty just as the family went inside the theater to the front of the line. ALFR pulled up the tickets and a woman at a desk scanned them. Squeezing through the crowd, the family went to the auditorium where Rouge would play; but, they were forced to sit in one of the balconies above the stage. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum, who, even though she had a hand covering her face, looked like she wanted to leave, just so happened to be in the same balcony as the Utoniums,

"Oh, I can't wait to get an autograph from Ms. Rouge!" the bumbling Mayor squealed,

"Forget it!" Ms. Bellum had to shout to be heard, "She's leaving as soon as she's done!"

"Phooey!" the Mayor grumbled, "I'm sure she could make an exception for the mayor of Townsville!" An hour and a half went by before the lights dimmed down; the Powerpuff Girls held ALFR so he could see the stage below. An eerie cloud of green smoke covered the stage like a blanket; the men and women in the crowds screamed even louder.

Two men wearing black robes wheeled out a strange life-size glass tube to the center of the stage that was covered all the way around and even the top with a red curtain so you couldn't see who was inside. Then, lights from inside the tube flickered on so the audience could at least distinguish Rouge's silhouette. The singer began filling the theater with her "Can't Forget Me" song, while several dancers around her dressed as shadowy figures and what was assumed to be demons leaped and spun around the stage.

The Powerpuff Girls, the Professor, and Ms. Bellum couldn't help but cringe every time Rouge couldn't quite reach the high notes; nonetheless, ALFR and the Mayor were screaming like a couple of teenagers. While Rouge was caterwauling her third song from her album, the bored Bubbles hatched an idea in her head. She had to lean in really close to her sisters so they could hear her,

"I'm gonna use my X-ray vision to see what Rouge looks like!" the blonde Powerpuff shouted,

"What?"

_"I said, 'I'm gonna use my X-ray vision to see what Rouge looks like!'" _Bubbles felt like her voice would give out any second,

"Ooh! We'll do it too!" Buttercup proposed,

"We'll be three of the first people to know what she looks like!" Blossom said excitedly; then, quickly added, "I mean, not that I really care, I'm just curious." The Powerpuff Girls stared at the covered tube below them intensely. Within the tube, the sisters could see Rouge's very slim body; the pop star had a headset on and was sitting down on a stool.

However, the Powerpuff Girls could also clearly see who the singer really was. The fangs for canine teeth, the powdery white skin, the gel-filled hair that moved around like it had a mind of it's own... ALFR noticed how quiet the Powerpuff Girls got all of a sudden,

"Well, what does she look like?" he inquired,

"Sedusa..." the girls answered without taking her eyes off the singer. ALFR's avatar frowned,

"One of Townsville's super villains?" he asked incredulously, "True, there's been no record of any recent criminal activity from her; but, surely her manager or _someone_ would be aware of her true identity... no, it can't be her!"

"It is," Blossom said bitterly, "You can't see her, but there's no mistaking it: that's Sedusa."

"Well, if that _is _her, it's an awful lot of work to be an evil plan to try and defeat us," Buttercup noted,

"Yeah, she's all famous now, she's a real pop singer," Bubbles added. The four stood there, trying to think,

"Maybe she got tired of being Sedusa," ALFR suggested, "Maybe she turned a new leaf and decided to take up the persona of Rouge the singer to put it all behind." They were interrupted when the Professor leaned over to speak to them,

"I'm so sorry, ALFR," Utonium apologized, his hands to his ears, "I'm really starting to get a headache now, and I'm sure the girls will get really tired soon, so, can we just take off right now?"

"Oh, yes, let's go!" the AI responded hurriedly. As the family left the balcony and descended the stairs, the Powerpuff Girls and ALFR glanced at the tube where "Rouge" was singing, not sure of what to do about her. _If it's all part of some plan thought out years in advance, she'll have a whole lot on her shoulders as Rouge, she could lose more than she ever gains, _they finally decided as they left.

**Has Sedusa really turned over a new leaf to live out her life as Rouge? I guess only time will tell now...**


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Something Fandom This Way Comes

**The city of Townsville: **Fans will be fans, and the Powerpuff Girls have no shortage of them; there's all kinds of fans: casual fans, hardcore-but-still-loving fans, creepy fanatics, (pun intended) and so on and so forth. And, what better gathering spot for fans is there than comic cons, in this case: this year's Townsville Comic Con?

A few months ago, the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor were asked to be the guests at one of the comic con panels, to which they accepted. And now, in the early hours of the morning the family drove to the comic con,

"I've been wondering," Blossom said on the way, "What do _we _have to do with nerd culture?"

"Well, you've spawned a lot of merchandise," the Professor reminded them, "Remember when a Japanese animation studio made an anime out of you?" Blossom and Buttercup groaned, and the Professor laughed, "Oh, that's a forbidden subject?"

"I liked it!" Bubbles protested, to change the subject, Buttercup brought up a one-off villain,

"Professor?" she asked, "What if the nerds are all like that Lenny Baxter guy who tried to add us to his collection?"

"Believe it or not, Buttercup, what you call 'nerds' are all _people,_" Utonium responded in an almost snarky tone.

"I wasn't-I didn't..._never mind..._" As the car grew closer to the building, the family could see the sprawling line of fans who had camped outside for who knows how long before the convention even began. The girls were still a little sleepy from having to get up so early in the morning, despite going to bed earlier than usual, so them going inside the building and having security ask the Professor some questions to make sure that, yes, they were the real Powerpuff Girls, went by like a dream.

A while later, the Utoniums sat and waited to be called out to the panel. The Professor went over what the girls had to do once more,

"Alright, the panel members will call us out, so remember to smile at the audience," he reminded them, "They'll ask us some questions first, and then the audience will get to ask the questions. Now, remember, if anyone asks a question you don't like, just answer as politely as possible." The girls nodded,

"We gotta do this for three days, right?" Buttercup winced,

"We'll only be at the panel for an hour a day at most," the Professor assured her. The family could soon hear the chatter of the crowd that was slowly flooding into the stuffy room. The people grew louder and louder, which made the sisters, especially Bubbles, all the more anxious. Finally, a young man with a microphone announced to the gathering of fans,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I could not be more excited to welcome our guests for this panel: The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium!" The family, who'd been anxiously waiting for their cue, walked out, smiling and waving at the screaming and clapping crowd, trying not to squint at the bright light that was shining on them from above. The four sat down at their seats, Bubbles instantly reached for the water bottle beside her and began chugging it down.

The sisters and father looked at their audience, smiling whenever they saw a cosplayer dressed as someone they recognized. (For some unfathomable reason, the cosplayers were exclusively dressed as Cartoon Network or D.C. characters.) The butterflies in the girls' stomachs almost instantly went away when they saw all of the cheering fans; although they didn't feel any less hot. "Alright, let's get started on the questions, shall we?" the panel member suggested before the crowd could even quiet down.

Meanwhile, outside, the thousands of other fans went around chatting to fellow geeks, getting into long lines to get the autographs of their heroes at the booths; things were absolutely normal. The security guards looked on, observing everything. All of a sudden, one by one, the security guards disappeared in the blink of an eye, as if they were being teleported somewhere.

Before anyone could notice all of the security guards had vanished, several figures burst out of nowhere and began knocking out the celebrities signing autographs, binding them with rope and taking over their spot at the booths. Many of Townsville's worst villains were behind it all: Mojo Jojo, HIM, the Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, the Amoeba Boys, and the Gangreen Gang had taken over all the celebrities' booths.

"Autographs, signatures signed onto paper or merchandise will presently be available from the Townsville super villains, we who are celebrities in our own right, instead of the autographs signed by other, inconsequential people from all walks of media!" Mojo declared at the top of his lungs to the confused people who were standing in their spots, not sure how to react.

Then, fans, geeks, and nerds alike all got back into the lines, discarding the merchandise they'd intended for the celebrities, scrambling to get an autograph from their favorite villain; the fans, who were mostly women, who got into the line for the Gangreen Gang were particularly wild, they reached for Ace, screaming their undying love for him as they began to tear off his jacket,

_"A little help here, guys?!" _the teenager shouted at his gang, half of which laughed at his misery, and the other half looked on enviously. The Rowdyruff Boys and Princess' egos were more than fed as they delightfully signed each fan's papers and photos. Fuzzy, however, was blushing a deep red, and he had a goofy smile on his face when he looked at the line of people before him.

The Amoeba Boys were still waiting for someone to get into their line,

"I don't get it," complained one, "Everyone else has a line!"

"Maybe nobody likes us," pointed out another,

"Nonsense!" the leader scoffed, "The people are just too afraid of our evilness to dare anger us!" A woman who was at the front of HIM's line asked the demon as he was signing her fan art,

"I've been wondering... are you a male entity who dresses as a woman, or, are you supposed to be both or neither genders?" HIM paused, looked up at her, and grinned with a sly look in his eyes,

"I haven't told anyone the truth in years, so, why should I have to settle the matter now?" The woman smiled back.

...

"Okay!" the man with the microphone said back at the panel, "I think now's the time to turn things over to the audience, right?" the crowd cheered in agreement. The Powerpuff Girls had noticed towards the back of the crowd, people were looking out at the booths outside, noticing something, and then leaving. A good chunk of the audience had done it, almost a fourth of the audience had left up to this point.

Still, there was a very long line of fans at a microphone just itching to ask the Powerpuff Girls some questions,

"Hi," a man dressed as Finn from _Adventure Time _greeted the heroines sheepishly, "Um, you guys have really inspired me to help out more in my community back in Michigan."

"That's wonderful!" the Professor said,

"Yeah," the fan laughed, "Anyway, uh, this question's for Buttercup: Have you found your unique power yet?" Buttercup leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms,

"Sure, if curling your tongue counts as unique in your book..." her sisters, father, and the audience chuckled; but, she smirked too. The cosplayer walked away and a young woman took his place,

"I'm Tara Strong," she began, "I just love how you guys kick butt!"

"Thanks!" the girls answered together, "We love kicking butt, too!" Blossom added. Tara laughed, and she asked,

"This one's for Bubbles: I haven't heard from Bullet the squirrel in a while, do you know what he's doing?"

"Oh, I haven't spoken to him lately..." Bubbles realized, "But, I'd better visit him one of these days." The Q and A went on pretty normally, until a man at the very back of the crowd shouted to the others,

"You will _not _believe this; the Powerpuff Girls' worst enemies are outside..." the audience gasped in horror, "And, they're giving out _autographs!_" The audience gasped in excitement and flooded out the panel room far more quickly then they had come in, leaving the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor all alone. Too confused and agitated to say anything, the family stormed out of the room to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Oh, no!" Blossom wailed, "They weren't kidding!" From their booths, all the super villains laughed with triumph,

"You see, Powerpuffs?" Princess taunted, "The people love _us _more than they do _you!_" The Professor stomped out into the crowd, staring at the fans in disbelief,

"How could you?" he pointed at them, "You're betraying the Powerpuff Girls just so you could get an autograph from the bad guys?!" the crowd glanced at each other,

"Well, it's just that the villains are way cooler than the heroes," one fan stated, followed by the murmured agreements of her peers. The man who had welcomed the Utoniums on stage now apologized to them,

"I'm sorry, it looks like the villains are attracting more people than you, we'll have to let them stay." The family tried to ignore the mocking laughter of the villains as they trudged over to the exit; but, along the way, the Powerpuff Girls had a realization. The sisters smiled at each other, signaling that they all shared the same thought.

The girls turned around and glared at the villains; Blossom shouted at the fans,

"Who wants to see the Powerpuff Girls beat a bunch of baddies?" immediately followed by an eardrum splitting gleeful roar from the geeks.

"Aw, shucks!" one of the Amoeba Boys moaned, "Looks like our moment in the sunshine is over..."

"Dummy! Sunshine _kills_ us!" another Amoeba snapped back. The Powerpuff Girls soared around the booths close together, knocking out each super villain in one swoop. Before the heroines could pound their faces in further, the villains hurriedly exited the building,

"Curses!" Mojo Jojo grunted,

"Oh, well, I didn't really like the attention..." Fuzzy admitted,

"We'll get those babies back real good!" Brick said to his brothers,

"Let's get out of here before anyone else touches me!" Ace whimpered to his gang members, his clothes shredded,

"I'm still popular!" Princess screamed at the Powerpuff Girls,

"Humans just _love_ to ask personal questions, it's all too much," HIM noted. When all the villains had left, the fans gratefully picked up the Powerpuff Girls and Professor, and carried them back to the panel room.

**I'm the Powerpuff Girls' biggest fan, you know... Anyway, the day is saved, thanks to: The Powerpuff Girls!**


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: The Fourth Sister

**I'm not saying anything today, it has to do with HIM, I think he's planning something; I plan to look into this further...**

Another school day came to an end for the Powerpuff Girls that Tuesday afternoon. Instead of flying out of the school, they were walking with their friend, Robin Snyder, accompanying her to the buses,

"Maybe this weekend we can have a sleepover at my house with a couple of other girls," Robin was saying,

"We'd have to ask the Professor," Blossom responded, "But, I think that's a great idea!" The sisters waved goodbye to Robin as she got on her bus. They turned around and were about to fly home as usual; when, suddenly, Bubbles gripped her sisters' shoulders and pointed off into the distance,

"Look!" she exclaimed, "She's back, Violet Rose is back!" The girls stared in disbelief at the lone tree in front of the school. Just like last time, the rabbit doll with the black dress and purple rose attached to her ear lay on the roots of the tree; the first time the Powerpuff Girls encountered the doll, the rain wouldn't let up; but, on this day the sky couldn't be more clear.

Cautiously, the sisters, bunched up close together, tiptoed towards the doll. When they were only several feet away from the tree, the rabbit sat upright on its own, making the Powerpuff Girls jolt and almost run away screaming. Still, Bubbles grinned and ran up to the doll, picking it up and cradling it in her arms,

"Oh, I was so worried about you, Violet!" she squealed. Blossom and Buttercup came closer to the two, and slowly touched Violet's dress. The Powerpuff Girls sat on the ground, and Bubbles stared at the doll, "Did you escape from HIM?" the blonde Powerpuff asked the doll. They waited for an answer; the stitches on the doll's mouth parted ever so slightly, just barely revealing the needle teeth in her mouth,

"R-red monster?" the doll spoke in a deep voice that echoed like HIM's; Bubbles yelped and dropped the doll, all three girls huddled closely together, staring wide-eyed in disbelief, for they recognized the voice.

"Bunny?" the sisters gasped. The doll sat up again,

"Bunny knows her name," she said wistfully, "Bunny don't know anything else... saw girls in a dream; but, Bunny knew to go home." The Powerpuff Girls each gave their sister a crooked smile, wiping the tears from their eyes. They all squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. Once, the Powerpuff Girls were sick of crime-fighting; so, they tried to make a fourth Powerpuff who would fight crime without them.

Unfortunately, Bunny didn't come out quite right, as such, she had a very black and white sense of morality. Even when she finally put things right, Bunny was just too unstable, and her life wasn't long. Her sisters finally detached from her,

"I feel stupid for not figuring it out earlier," Buttercup sniffed,

"You know," Blossom said, "It might be a good thing that Bunny doesn't remember anything other than her name." Bubbles and Buttercup glared at her,

_"Why?!" _Bubbles demanded,

"Because we never told the Professor about making her in the first place."

"We can tell him now," Bubbles pointed out, "Bunny's back, so it doesn't matter!" Bunny looked at Blossom, tilting her head quizzically; but, didn't say anything more. The four began flying back to their house, with Bubbles still carrying Bunny in her arms. They came into the house, and Bubbles held Bunny behind her back. The Professor was making dinner for the girls,

"Oh, I was beginning to worry about you," he greeted, not looking up from his cookbook, "Did something happen in Townsville?"

"Well..." the Powerpuff Girls couldn't think of what to say. Bunny hopped from Bubbles' arms and plopped onto the ground. A pair of those elastic black hands stretched from her arms and she used them to try and crawl over to the Professor. The Powerpuff Girls grabbed Bunny before she could go any further,

"Pro-Professor D-Daddy?" Bunny asked innocently, her voice echoing around them. Utonium turned to look at the doll and screamed; he dropped a plate, Bubbles, luckily, caught it before it could shatter on the floor. Utonium leaned onto the stove, screaming again when his bottom touched the hot surface.

Quickly, the elder Powerpuff Girls grabbed their father and brought him out to the living room and set him on the couch; the Professor gasped for air, gripping an arm of the couch tightly. After a couple of minutes, the Professor got over his shock, and lay down exhausted. Bunny walked out into the room; the black hands shrunk down and disappeared, causing Bunny to land on the ground upright.

The Professor looked at Bunny again, and began roaring with laughter,

"_Ha! _It's just that little doll that came by last month," he sighed with relief, "Shows how brave _I _am! What did you girls call it? Violet?"

"Um, we've renamed her Bunny," Bubbles said hurriedly. The Professor sat up, cleared his throat, and said to his daughters in a more serious tone of voice,

"We don't know where this thing comes from, except she's somehow related to HIM, and that's why HIM and the Rowdyruff Boys were trying to get it-I'm sorry-_her _back." Buttercup slammed her fists together,

"If the Rowdyruff Boys or HIM come back again, they'll be in for a good pummeling!" she boasted. The Professor shook his head,

"I don't know..." he lamented, "We all saw what she almost did to the Rowdyruff Boys, she could end up endangering us all if, let's say, we anger her." The Powerpuff Girls flew over to Bunny's side, crowding around her defensively. Bunny leaned her body over,

"Bunny will be good!" she whimpered, "Bunny wants to protect!" The family stayed in their places, silently wondering what to do, and to say. The silence was broken when ALFR's avatar appeared on the Professor's phone; Blossom picked him up and carried him out into the living room.

ALFR looked in Bunny's direction; he frowned, as if he were slightly afraid of Bunny's doll form,

"Is that the doll you all told me about a while back?" he inquired. Bunny began to growl, two pairs of the elastic hands burst out her arms and she stomped over to Blossom and ALFR. The stitches on her mouth parted once more, and she bared her needle teeth at the AI. Blossom, without taking her eyes off Bunny, began to back off.

"Bad man..." Bunny growled, "Bad man...bad man...bad man..." She looked about ready to pounce towards the phone; but, Bubbles and Buttercup stood in front her, pushing her body,

"That's just ALFR, Bunny!" Bubbles tried to calm her down, "He's really nice, he'd never hurt us!" Bunny looked down at the blonde Powerpuff with her plastic, beady eyes. Her arms disappeared, and the stitches on her mouth closed, which shrunk her head down to its normal size. Bubbles hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

ALFR's avatar breathed a sigh of relief,

"I guess she's never seen an application like me before," he guessed, "Whether you decide you keep or abandon her, I do hope the two of us can at least get along." The Professor continued to sit on the couch, his hands on his head, obviously of two minds about the whole issue. Everyone else in the room stared at Utonium, waiting for some kind of answer.

Finally, the Powerpuff Girls, holding onto Bunny, walked closer to their father, and began telling him the story about Bunny. As they detailed their motivations for creating her, and what ingredients they thought would create the perfect little girl, and the things Bunny did while she was alive, the Professor looked more and more horrified, causing the girls to blush and increasingly regret recounting the events.

All the while, Bunny just sat there, and although she couldn't remember anything her sisters were describing, a feeling of great shame burned within her. ALFR listened intently, as he wasn't even around for any of of. By the time they were finished, the Powerpuff Girls were sobbing so hard they could barely even speak. The Professor stood up, his face burning red. He clenched his teeth and hands, and he tried to say as calmly as he could,

"You have no excuse for not letting me know about Bunny a _long _time ago," the Professor whispered, "She's probably still dead! I've never really thought about the existence of ghosts before; but, we can't keep her like this! Only HIM knows what to do with her spirit, we have to give her back..."

_"No!" _the Powerpuff Girls held Bunny, looking up at their father with anguish. The Professor leaned over to stare at his daughters dead in the eyes,

"I'm sorry, we have to let her go-" Bunny screeched at Utonium, her teeth fully exposed, leaping onto him with her black arms, shoving him onto the carpet. The Powerpuff Girls grabbed her small body from behind and threw her across the room,

_"Don't hurt him, Bunny!" _Bubbles cried. Bunny crashed into a lamp, toppling it over. She lay on the ground, she closed her mouth, but didn't detract her arms. Bunny sat up and looked at her older sisters, who were holding onto their unconscious father. Bunny looked at the Professor's lab coat and realized she'd tore into it, accidentally slashing both of his shoulders.

"Bunny _never_ do good!" she wailed, "Always _hurts _people!" Bunny ran away and burst outside, crawling out into the street, only wanting to get as far away from the house as possible. A cloud of pink smoke surrounded her, covering her vision; but, Bunny knew where she was going.

...

Bunny appeared before HIM, who was sitting at his vanity, with the Rowdyruff Boys laying on the demon's bed with a bored expression on their faces. When the villainous family noticed her, they stood up and hovered closer to her.

"Well," HIM greeted, "Did you reunite with the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Family hates Bunny..."

"That's right!" HIM cooed, clasping his pincers together, "And, since they don't love you, they don't deserve your love back, do they?" Bunny shook her head.

"So, is that thing gonna work for you now?" Boomer asked,

"You bet!" HIM answered with a grin, and he informed Bunny, "You're name isn't Bunny anymore; you will be known as Violet Rose while you're in my service, and you will do as I say when I need you."

**I knew something was up! I gotta tell the Utoniums this right now!**

"Tsk, tsk. Violet, would you kindly shut this man up?"

**Bunny, don't listen to HIM, please don't-**


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Do Demons Dream of White Doves?

_This is for __convenience, _Mojo had told HIM a few days before, _This new, fool-proof arrangement we will set up will surely save more time and effort on our parts, hopefully decreasing our levels of stress! _HIM looked around his new room, where he'd used his powers to easily transfer most of the items in his old room back at his domain to this empty, blank space in Mojo's lair that the simian couldn't find a use for until recently.

HIM had only agreed to this plan of Mojo's because there simply was no real reason not to. Both he and Mojo knew the Rowdyruff Boys preferred living at Mojo's lair, but Mojo needed HIM's help with preventing the brothers from completely destroying everything if they were to live there full time. In other words, HIM was now living with Mojo. The demon lazily plopped down in front of his vanity, and stared at himself in the mirror.

The same emotions ran through HIM, as they'd done so nearly every night lately. He lay his head down and repeated the same words he'd said to himself over and over again for a while now,

"What have I become?" HIM slowly removed his makeup, almost in a dreamlike state from the thoughts that were plaguing his mind, _Perhaps I should change my attire to something more... fear inspiring? No, I've worn this same outfit for fifty years; it never mattered what I wore, my very name stroke terror into the hears of all who knew me! It's the Powerpuff Girls' fault! Ever since they came along, I've slowly but surely been brought down to the level of the other "villains..."_

HIM clutched his head, almost as if he were trying to block out the noises in his head, _And, if the Powerpuff Girls were never made, the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't have to exist, either. If the Rowdyruff Boys hadn't been created, I wouldn't be bogged down with having to look after children! _He gave himself a reassuring grin, _Soon, it will all be over, they'll all be gone for good..._

Trying to convince himself he was content, HIM lay down on his bed and tried to fall asleep. At first, he thought of nothing but various memories throughout his long life, distorted by the hateful emotions he felt during those times. After a while, HIM managed to drift off to sleep. He found himself in a forest where the trees were too tall to see the leaves, and the sickeningly cheerful tweeting of birds filled his ears.

The demon looked up at the sun, which appeared to cover the whole sky with its golden glow. The sun suddenly began to shrink and drift closer to the forest. In almost no time at all, the sun had shrunken down to a ball of light so small HIM could hold it in his claws. The orb's light began to fade, revealing a dove within it. The dove, whose feathers had a soft, soothing glow to them, flittered down onto a low tree branch in front of HIM.

With it's beady eyes, the dove stared at HIM, who, knowing full well it was all a dream, groaned, "I thought you'd died, it's been so long! I suppose it makes sense you would butt in now..." the dove stated in a young female voice,

"It will do you no good to hold those three souls to yourself. One needs to bear his punishment, one must return to his birth world, and one has no business in your domain; she did nothing to deserve it, and you're keeping her from crossing over." HIM folded his arms and tried to stare down the bird,

"This world will burn in a fire the likes of which no one has ever seen!" he declared, "There's nothing anyone can do to stop me, I've always been more powerful than you." The dove tilted her head,

"Even so," she said wistfully, "Why are you so intent on breaking the Powerpuff Girls' spirits?"

"They're what inspired me to carry out this plan!" HIM growled, "You should blame _them! _I don't care how much pain they'll suffer, it's what they deserve... Those souls I'm holding will do quite nicely in breaking them," he then admitted, "Although, the first one didn't work. Even though I started a fire that the Powerpuff Girls believe they caused, and had the Crusader give up his life, it seems to not have penetrated them too deeply."

The dove flew over to HIM's shoulder, much to his dismay; but, he didn't brush her off, and let her retort,

"That, my friend, is the power of family. Their family and friends helped them through. And now, you're discovering the meaning of family."

"Nonsense!" HIM scoffed, "The rabbit doll I sent to them managed to fracture the Powerpuff Girls' relationship with their father!"

"It won't be permanent."

"And, that's why I'll have the third assimilated soul reveal himself." Everything, from the trees to the grass, faded away into nothingness, being replaced by an infinite landscape of pure white. A full mirror with no frame rose up from the ground. HIM avoided looking into the mirror, the dove flew away and perched herself on top of it. Realizing the bird wouldn't leave him be if he didn't look into the mirror, HIM hesitantly complied.

His reflection revealed nothing new, or, so it seemed. HIM looked deeper into the mirror, realizing his reflection's face, which had been replaced with a mask that was nearly identical to his real face, or, his present form's face.

"I think I know the root of your unease," the dove said, "You're in denial. I want you to look into the mirror, and say, 'I don't love anyone, and no one loves me.' Let's see if you can lie to yourself further." HIM laughed, leaning closer to his reflection,

"I don't love anyone, and no one loves me." The dove looked down,

"Oh, dear," she sighed, "Maybe you've deceived yourself for so long you've managed to convince yourself that your words are true..." By this time, HIM thought the dove had long overstayed her welcome; he extended his arm to grab ahold of the dove, and as he hurled her across the landscape, he shouted,

_"I've had enough of you trying to interfere!" _As soon as the dove disappeared in a flash of golden light, the whole landscape shattered like glass, and a blanket of darkness covered the demon's vision.

HIM slept somewhat soundly for the rest of the night.


	14. Season 2: Episode 14

Episode 14: We Are Utoniums Part 1

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew home from school on one Friday afternoon. While they were entering the house, the Professor was making dinner in the kitchen. Without saying "hello," the Powerpuff Girls silently went upstairs to their room. The Professor was stirring around the ingredients in a pot, and he began to reach for one of his spices. A sharp pain pulsed through his shoulders, which he brushed off. The pain wasn't as bad as it was the week before, when it was so intense he didn't even want to move his entire body.

The doctors had wrapped up the deep scratches with a thick bandage, making the Professor's shoulders and arms a bit stiff; of course, there was nothing they could do about the claw marks; if Utonium was a younger man when it happened, maybe the scars would fade somewhat over time, of course, if he were a younger man, it wouldn't have happened at all.

Ever since Bunny ran away from the family, the Powerpuff Girls didn't speak much with their father, and when not in school they would spend the majority of their time in their room, actually anticipating fighting a monster of the week or a super-villain... It just happened to be a slow week. Blossom sat at her desk, completing her homework, Bubbles was drawing in her coloring book, and Buttercup lay across their bed like the week's wash.

At first, the sisters didn't pay attention to the Professor's phone ringing downstairs; however, they all froze and stopped what they were doing when the Professor answered,

"Hello? Eugene! Well, _this _is a surprise!" As soon as they heard their elusive uncle's name being spoken, the Powerpuff Girls just _had _to listen in on the other side of the phone,

"Yeah, um, Tony, I hope I haven't called you at a bad time, because I didn't call you to catch up on what's happening with you..." Eugene's voice sounded like he'd gotten over some illness, even sounding tired. Bubbles said to her sisters in a hushed voice,

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping!" she was ignored by her sisters, and so, Bubbles had to continue to listen in on her father and uncle's conversation.

"Eugene?" Utonium said to his brother hesitantly, "What's wrong?" There was a long pause, and then, Eugene finally answered in a barely audible voice,

"Dad had a stroke a few hours ago, he's in the hospital right now. The doctors say he's doing fine and he'll be able to go home in a couple of weeks, but, we all agreed that you and the girls should come visit him... he's never seen your girls before in person, right?"

"I-I see what you mean..." the Professor sounded choked up, "You're right, he never has. We'll come over and see you and Dad tomorrow morning, uh, is Mom with you?"

"Yes. It's the hospital that's close to our neighborhood, not the one in Townsville."

"I figured, we'll get up real early in the morning and drive over there."

"Alright, I'll see you later, brother," Eugene finished,

"Goodbye..." and the Professor hung up. The sisters could hear the Professor go back to the kitchen to finish dinner; they looked at each other too taken aback to say anything, they felt as if they were being exposed to a nightmare conjured up by HIM. When Utonium finally called his girls to come downstairs, his voice sounded weak, the girls cautiously floated downstairs, bracing themselves to hear deafening cries from their father.

They observed the Professor as he set out the plates of food on the table, his eyes were glistening and red, and he was breathing in and out deeply. Other than that, it was clear the Professor was holding himself back for the sake of his daughters. While the family were eating, the Professor poked at his food with his fork, and the Powerpuff Girls were hurriedly shoving the food into their mouths so they could go back to their room.

Eventually, the Professor took tiny, slow bites of his meal, wincing a bit as he bent his arm to put the food into his mouth, "I imagine you listened in on my call with Eugene..." the girls nodded, and the Professor warned them sternly, "I don't want _any _of you to mention my injuries, this isn't about me, it's about your grandfather." his daughters nodded silently again, and he informed them, "They live in the suburbs outside of Townsville as well, except on the other side, since it'll be at least a two hour drive, we'll get up and leave at six-thiry in the morning; so, go to bed a bit earlier and bring something to do for the ride."

Wanting to say something, but, unable to think of what to say, the Powerpuff Girls simply nodded again. As soon as the sisters put away their plates, the sisters rushed back upstairs. The same as the past several days, the sisters remained in their room all the way to nightfall. Even though the family hadn't spoken to each other much lately, the Professor still went upstairs to tuck his daughters into bed; tonight, he went straight to his room.

Too upset and nervous, the Powerpuff Girls stared into the darkness of their room at first,

"Remember our first Thanksgiving?" Blossom asked her sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup mumbled in response, and all three girls thought back to the first Thanksgiving they ever celebrated, a few months after they were created. The family was sitting around their usual table, digging into the turkey and mashed potatoes in front of them. Since they didn't quite understand the meaning of Thanksgiving at the time, to the Powerpuff Girls, Thanksgiving was just an elaborate excuse to eat more lavish and expensive foods.

In between bites of her food, Buttercup recalled something she'd noticed at school,

"All the kids at school were talking about what they were gonna do for Thanksgiving like it was that Christmas holiday people keep hyping over!"

"Yeah," Blossom agreed, "It sounds like a lot of them are gonna try and cram _dozens _of people into a house, I mean, if your house is small, why have so many people over and make it so crowded?"

"Well, part of the deal about Thanksgiving is you count your blessings with your family," the Professor explained.

"Um, Professor?" Bubbles looked up at her father, "Is this the whole family? It just seems so _small... _it doesn't feel right." The Professor swallowed his food, his eyes widening. He got quiet all of a sudden and put down his fork,

"No, Bubbles, we aren't the only ones," he answered after a bit of silence, "I have a brother, an older sister, and both of my parents are still alive; there's a lot of members in the Utonium family, actually."

"Why aren't they-" The Professor interrupted Bubbles in a sudden, harsh tone,

_"I haven't been speaking to my family, I don't want to talk about them, please!" _his face grew red when he noticed his daughters staring at him. The Professor tugged at his hair in shame, and he apologized, "I didn't mean to snap like that. Actually, I still keep in touch with my brother, but, I _really _don't want to talk about the others, trust me, you don't want to meet them."

And that was that, other than Eugene, the Powerpuff Girls never knew about any of their other relatives, and they all forgot about the outburst over Thanksgiving dinner. Now, the Powerpuff Girls would finally get to meet some other members of the Utonium family, something that they weren't anticipating at all.

...

The Powerpuff Girls had never wanted to just stay home and sleep in more than the next morning. The sisters hadn't slept well, and all the while as they hurriedly ate their breakfast and got dressed, they all felt crabby. Blossom got a couple of books for the trip, Bubbles carried a sketchbook along with a box of crayons, and Buttercup brought a couple of action figures.

Just before being rushed out of the house, Blossom tried to sway the Professor into letting the girls stay behind,

"What if something happens while we're at the hospital?" she reasoned, "The Mayor can't call over the Powerpuff Hotline, and we'll probably be too far away to see the Powerpuff Sky-signal!"

"The Mayor knows how to use his cellphone now," the Professor reminded her, "If something happens, he'll call me." As they all got into the car, Buttercup asked the Professor,

"Besides Eugene, do any of the others know we're superheroes?" her father didn't answer, starting up the car instead. The family didn't speak much as they drove away from the suburbs and into Townsville.


	15. An Announcement

**Author's Note: **After some time of thinking, I've decided to not finish the Powerpuff Girls Trinity story. Stay with me, that doesn't mean I'll delete it from the site. I intend on taking some of the ideas in the story in a new direction, which means I'll work on doing a drastic rewrite soon in the future. Because of my lack of updating, every document on PPGT was deleted, so even if I _wanted_ to just edit the existing story, I'd still be forced to start from scratch anyway.

But, I want to thank all of the people who have read my story and enjoyed reading, and I never would have imagined the story having so many views as it does. Just so you know, I've been striving for two years to write a Powerpuff Girls fan fiction before the reboot comes out. Don't believe me? Well, I'll tell you a story.

Back in the summer of 2013, I began watching _The Powerpuff Girls_ on Boomerang, and I fell in love with the show, and not for nostalgia, since I never really watched it much as a preschooler. After watching the episode _Custody Battle _a creative spark, uh, sparked, or something. I began writing the first draft of my epic PPG story in a notebook, titled _Powerpuff Girls Forever,_ which I wrote in on and off for a full year.

I wrote quite a bit of the story, probably two-thirds of it. Around that time, the notebook was beginning to fall apart, so I began the second draft on the computer. This second draft wasn't too different from the first, only a lot more detailed, with less errors, and overall much better. I got myself an account on this site roughly six months ago and began uploading chapters.

I'd uploaded 20 chapters, but I had an epiphany and deleted the story. Why? Because the first and second drafts had a Gary Stu OC who was named Black in the first draft, and then Beatus in the second draft. (Beatus is supposed to be 'blessed' in Latin) My OC was the literal child of Mojo Jojo and HIM, was super intelligent and able to easily defeat the Powerpuff Girls in his first fight, gets along with all the heroes and villains, and super tragic stuff happens to him so you feel bad when he snapped.

Here's his description in the first draft:

_"The Rowdyruff Boys introduced the girls to a new member of their team; a young boy with jet black hair, green skin and a complete black attire with a red stripe on the shirt."_

_"Black by himself was no doubt as powerful as the other three boys combined. Black was silent throughout the entire fight, he countered Blossom's attacks, outsmarted Bubbles and flew faster than Buttercup."_

So, I went in a different direction with the third draft, which became _The Powerpuff Girls: Trinity. _Without going into too much detail, this version was much more in tone with the original show; the first two drafts got unnecessarily dark due to the stress I was going through at the time. Even so, I still don't think it's quite right, so that's why I'll start a fourth draft.

With that out of the way, I hope you now understand why I'm doing this. But this time, I won't delete the story because I know that this has fans, which makes me so happy! If you enjoyed this story, I hope you'll enjoy my fourth go at a story of Chemical X proportions. I don't have a title for it at the time of this writing, but I'll be sure to state that it's a rewrite of _Trinity _somewhere in the summary so you know it's the right one.

UPDATE: Gah! I can't keep my mind focused on one topic! I'm thinking about doing a one-shot involving HIM resurrecting the Rowdyruff Boys, and I'd also like to do a PPG crossover with Samurai Jack... only time will tell if I actually go through with any of these ideas.


End file.
